ROSE
by Ira Putri
Summary: [EPILOG/END] Cinta dan mawar, memiliki persamaan! Mereka sama-sama indah, sama-sama disukai. Kau tahu arti duri dari mawar itu? Jika kau menyentuhnya maka kau akan merasaka terluka. Itulah resiko dari cinta! Dan yang paling penting dari itu adalah...kau.. harus bisa mengambil rasa sakit itu dan kembali merasa kalau cinta itu indah pada waktunya. / SULAY /
1. Chapter 1

**ROSE**

.

.

.

.

.

_Cintaku seperti mawar merah/Memang itu cantik/Tapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu/Semakin kau dekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu/Every rose has its thorn/SuLay/_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pasar Tradisional Goryeo. 1780

Kring kring...

"Permisi, aku mau beli bunga," ucap seorang lelaki manis pada penjual bunga.

Sang penjual bunga yang mendongakkan kepala dari etalase kayu bunga miliknya langsung mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan meminta pada lelaki manis itu untuk menunggu sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, sang penjual bunga datang dan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap ada pembeli yang datang.

"Mau beli bunga apa?"

Lelaki manis itu menjawab. "Apa disini masih ada bunga mawar? Soalnya di toko bunga yang lain kehabisan bunga mawar,"

"Bunga mawar warna apa memangnya yang kau cari?" tanya balik sang penjual bunga.

"Bunga mawar merah,"

Sang penjual bunga itu langsung mengambil satu tangkai bunga mawar merah. "Ini. Kau mau setangkai atau seikat?"

"Setangkai saja cukup, paman," Lelaki manis itu mengeluarkan sebuah koin emas dari sakunya. Cukup untuk membeli setangkai, pikirnya. Setelah itu, ia pamit pergi dari toko bunga itu. Sang penjual bunga sempat meneriakkan sesuatu pada lelaki manis itu. "Semoga kencanmu berhasil, Nak!"

Lelaki manis itu hanya tersenyum getir dan membuka pintu toko lalu kemudian menghilang di keramaian pasar.

.

ROSE

.

"Junmyeon, berapa kali ibu katakan kau harus segera menikah! Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah, tapi kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau menikah, eoh?" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya pada lelaki manis tadi. Mereka duduk berdua di ruang keluarga.

"Ayahmu juga berpesan padamu agar segera menikah. Kau sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap juga, bukan?" lanjutnya. Lelaki manis tadi hanya diam tanpa kata.

Wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah ibu dari lelaki manis tadi mendesah panjang. Ia sudah lelah akan anak semata wayangnya tak kunjung memiliki seorang pendamping. Sementara si lelaki manis tadi dikenal populer di desanya. Ia pendiam, pekerja keras, dan sopan. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya saat berpapasan dengannya? Membicarakan dirinya setiap saat, dan bahkan memberikan sekedar kue beras padanya. Itu hal yang biasa bagi lelaki manis tadi yang bernama Junmyeon.

Kembali bersama Junmyeon dan ibunya. Kali ini mereka saling diam. Tak memberikan sepatah kata walaupun itu protes dari Junmyeon atau ceramah gratis dari ibunya. Tak lama Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan bunga mawar merah yang tadi dibelinya di pasar.

"Ibu, aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta," Kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Junmyeon.

Ibunya terhenyak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku jatuh cinta.." Junmyeon menancapkan duri bunga mawar ke jari telunjuk tangannya. Setetes darah keluar dari sana. "..maka akan berakhir seperti ini.."

"A-apa maksudmu, Junmyeon?"

"Ibu.. Cinta itu membuatku sakit. Memang terdengar indah, tapi sebenarnya menyakitkan," Junmyeon melanjutkan. Ia beranjak pergi dari sana. Sebelum itu, ia menoleh lagi ke arah ibunya.

"Jika Ibu tetap bersikukuh menyuruhku menikah, aku lebih baik mati,"

.

ROSE

.

BLAM!

Junmyeon duduk di balik pintu kamarnya. Memandang lagi bunga mawar yang dipegangnya. Duri tajamnya masih ada bekas darahnya. Sunggingan bibir tipis Junmyeon melengkung ke kanan, seakan tersenyum meremehkan. Ketika ia mendengar kata cinta, entah kenapa sugesti otaknya berkata lain, seolah-olah ia merasakan sakit.

Junmyeon bangkit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Kemudian ia menyeret pintu balkonnya. Musim panas hampir berakhir. Daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan, bahkan ada yang sudah jatuh ke tanah. Angin semilir membuat rambut panjang miliknya bergerak perlahan. Begitu pula hanbok yang dipakainya. Mungkin para gadis desa yang melihatnya merasa kegiatan yang dilakukan Junmyeon menambah kesan...tampan.

Kemudian, tangannya beralih mencabuti kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar itu. Membiarkannya terbang terbawa angin. Setelah kelopaknya habis, ia memandang ke arah tangkainya.

"Cinta itu...sakit," gumam Junmyeon.

.

SLAP!

Ujung tangkai bunga mawar ia tancapkan di pergelangan tangannya. Ia terus melakukannya berulang kali dan menggumamkan kata yang sama. Darah berceceran di tangannya, membuat Junmyeon belum puas melakukannya. Ia menggoreskan duri mawar itu ke lehernya. Matanya sudah berair menahan sakit.

"Semakin aku cinta... Semakin aku sakit..."

.

BRUK!

Junmyeon ambruk ke lantai kayu balkonnya. Rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak lama, ibunya membuka kamar Junmyeon dan kaget setelah putranya terbujur kaku di balkonnya. Ia berlari dan memeriksa apa Junmyeon masih hidup. Jawabannya, iya. Lebih tepatnya sekarat.

"Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Apa yang kau lakukan, Nak! Bertahanlah! Ibu akan memanggil tabib," tangis wanita itu.

Darah kental keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. "C-cinta itu..menyakitkan... Aku..tidak bisa..." Belum selesai bicara, nafasnya terhenti.

Ibunya menangis dan meraung memeluk anaknya yang beberapa menit yang lalu itu bunuh diri. Tangkai bunga mawar yang menjadi alat pun bersimbah darah. Mawar yang cantik tadi, kini menjadi mengerikan. Cinta yang indah tadi, kini menjadi menyakitkan.

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

* * *

Sungkyunkwan Dormitory, South Korea. 2014

BLAM!

"Aku pulang," sapa seorang pemuda cantik berlesung pipit saat memasuki kamar asramanya.

Seorang pemuda lain yang tak kalah cantiknya melongok dari dapur seraya berkata "Ah, Xingie! Bagaimana pelaksanaan ospeknya?"

"Lumayan, Ge. Aku jadi bisa mengerjai junior-junior. Sudah lama aku merindukan kejahilanku," Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Xingie' tadi melempar tas dan jas almamater kampusnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke kasur. "Ah~ Capeknya~"

Pemuda lain tadi keluar dari dapur dan membawa popcorn beserta saus karamelnya. Kaos yang digunakan bertuliskan 'Luhan'. Ia menjumputi satu popcorn dan duduk di kasurnya lalu menyalakan TV. "Kau tahu, Yixing?"

"Apa?" tanya Yixing balik.

"Setelah lulus kuliah, Kris akan menikahi panda itu,"

"Bohong,"

"Untuk apa aku bohong, Xing?"

Yixing bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil popcorn. "Tahu darimana?"

"Dia bilang sendiri," jawab Luhan sambil menaikkan bahu. "Ya aku juga kaget, sih. Tapi itu kan rencana orang. Siapa tahu bisa berubah,"

"Ha! Kris tidak akan semudah itu untuk mengubah keputusannya," ucap Yixing meremehkan. Ia mengambil lagi popcornnya dan mencelupkannya ke saus karamel.

"Hehe, mungkin iya. Tapi... Kenapa ia cepat sekali mengambil keputusan seperti itu?" Luhan mengganti channel TV yang tadinya acara masak-memasak menjadi pertandingan sepak bola.

"Kau tanya aku? Aku tanya siapa? Pengiring pengantin wanita?" Yixing terkekeh.

"Xing, dua-duanya pria,"

Kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Lalu menjadikan pembicaraan tadi sebuah lelucon. Mereka juga mengabaikan acara TV sepak bola yang salah satu timnya berhasil mencetak gol. Mereka tertawa cukup lama seakan-akan mereka mabuk.

"Kau mabuk, Xing. Hahahaha..." Luhan memegangi perutnya.

"Kau yang mabuk, Ge," Yixing masih tertawa tapi ia bangkit dari kasur Luhan. Kaki menuntun Yixing menuju dapur.

Yixing membuka kulkasnya. Kosong. Yang ada hanya beberapa selai roti dan sisa kue ulang tahun Taeyeon dua hari lalu. Yixing melirik Luhan yang asyik menonton TV nya. Pasti belum belanja, pikirnya. Ia menutup kulkas dan mengambil dompetnya di tas. Ia memeriksa isinya. Beberapa lembar uang bernilai besar masih ada di sana. Baiklah, mungkin dia yang harus belanja. Ia pun mengambil jaketnya.

"Lu-ge! Aku belanja dulu, ya!" pamit Yixing.

Luhan hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Hm, ia memang berencana mengerjaiku, batin Yixing. Ia mengambil sepatunya dan keluar kamar asrama.

.

ROSE

.

Kring kring...

Bel sebuah minimarket serba ada berbunyi pertanda ada pelanggan masuk. Dan pelanggan itu adalah Yixing. Yixing memang pelanggan tetap minimarket ini. Bahkan ia sudah kenal dengan keluarga pemilik minimarket. Yixing mengambil trolly kecil kemudian menyapa putri pemilik minimarket ini.

"Hey, Hayi!" sapa Yixing.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hayi itu menoleh ke arah Yixing, menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya menata barang jualan. "Hai, Yixing-ge!"

"Mana bibi Lee? Kok tidak kelihatan?"

Hayi mengangkat kardusnya. "Eomma? Ah, sedang menghadiri pemberkatan pernikahan anaknya paman Jung. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tumben saja tidak kelihatan," ucap Yixing sambil mengambil sebungkus telur. Ia mengeluarkan kertas daftar belanja dan mencontreng apa yang ia dapatkan. Sabun mandi, parfum untuk dirinya dan Luhan, ramyun instan, sikat gigi Luhan, obat kumur, dan bahan makanan yang tahan lama. Tak lupa permen karet kesukaannya.

Setelah melengkapi semua daftar, Yixing pun mencari spaggheti. Rencananya ia bakal membuatkan Luhan spaggheti setelah hampir sebulan permintaan Luhan akan dibuatkan spaggheti tak dipenuhi olehnya. Ia pun berputar-putar mencarinya, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Saat ia akan mengambil spaggheti itu, tapi ada tangan lain yang juga ingin mengambil spaggheti itu.

Yixing menatap pemilik tangan itu. Seorang pemuda berwajah teduh seperti malaikat. Pemuda itu juga menatap Yixing. Tangan Yixing yang berada di atas tangan pemuda itu, ia tarik kembali.

"M-maaf. Apa kau akan mengambilnya?"

Pemuda itu menatap sebungkus spaggheti yang tinggal satu itu. "Sepertinya tinggal satu. Kau saja yang ambil. Aku juga tidak begitu perlu spaggheti," jawabnya.

Pemuda itu pergi melewati Yixing. Tampan, sopan, dan sepertinya baik. Yixing dapat mencium aroma parfum sweet rose dari pemuda itu. Memabukkan, batin Yixing. Bertepatan dengan suara lagu dari MP3 speaker yang memutar lagu Rose milik YG Ladies. Yixing masih merasakan sengatan luar biasa di tangannya saat bersentuhan dengan tangan pemuda tadi. Sudah pasti Yixing merasakan ada rona merah di pipinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan pemikirannya tentang pemuda tadi. Ia mengambil spaggheti itu dan mulai menjalankan trolly.

Setelah agak lama berbelanja, Yixing pun mengarahkan trolly ke kasir. Tampak pemuda tadi sedang menunggu barang-barang belanjaannya dihitung oleh Hayi. Ia tetap tampan. Tampan sekali. Yixing bahkan tak berkedip melihatnya. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu selesai membayar dan pergi dari minimarket, Yixing tetap memandangnya.

"Yixing-ge?"

Suara Hayi membuyarkan aktivitas Yixing. Sedikit menggerutu? Ya. Yixing hanya mengeluarkan seluruh belanjaannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Saat Hayi menghitung belanjaannya, Yixing iseng menanyakan pemuda itu. "Hayi, apa kau kenal orang tadi?"

Hayi menghentikan penghitungannya sejenak. Ia melirik pemuda tadi yang sudah berbelok ke kanan pertigaan. "Aku tak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi sepertinya tempat tinggalnya dekat dari sini. Kenapa?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya, Ge? Hehehe," Hayi terkekeh geli seraya memasukkan barang-barang yang sudah dihitung harganya ke dalam kantong plastik.

Rona merah di pipi Yixing muncul lagi. "A-aku hanya tanya, kok!"

"Kau tahu, Ge? Terkadang cinta itu hanyalah sebuah obsesi,"

"Jangan sok tahu! Dasar pecinta drama!"

"Sudahlah, semuanya lima puluh ribu won," Hayi menyudahi debatnya dengan Yixing. Yixing mengeluarkan uang dari dompet unicornnya. Ia menyerahkan uangnya pada Hayi, dan mengambil belanjaannya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku kenal siapa pemuda tadi," bisik Hayi.

Yixing hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deret giginya yang rapi. Lalu ia keluar dari minimarket dengan rona merah masih bertengger di pipinya. Wajah pemuda berwajah malaikat tadi berkumpul di otak Yixing. Apakah Yixing sedang kasmaran? Mungkin iya. Ia selalu berharap dapat bertemu dengan pemuda tadi.

"Hahaha, untung saja aku yang belanja. Kalau Luhan-ge yang belanja, bisa-bisa aku pisah kamar. Kan sayang, majalah EXO kesukaanku bakal di stop langganannya. Yeah! Fortunate to mee~"

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sebuah ruangan remang-remang tak terawat. Sarang laba-laba bertengger di sudut ruangan, debu kotor menutupi sebuah foto di pigora kecil di meja yang juga kotor. Tampak seorang pemuda berwajah angelic sedang memandangi sebuah bunga mawar merah yang ada di sebuah vas kaca. Mawar merah? Benar. Dan saat itu juga satu kelopak bunga mawar itu jatuh perlahan. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sendu. Kurang beberapa kelopak lagi sebelum waktunya habis. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah pisau lipat. Berlumuran darah. Kumpulan manusia tak bernyawa tepat di belakang pemuda itu.

"Jika kau mencintainya... Kau harus membunuhnya..." desis pemuda itu.

Ia melipat kembali pisaunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian langkah kaki menuntunnya keluar ruangan itu. Ditatapnya pintu balkon apartemennya. Ia membukanya, dan berjalan mendekati pagar. Dihirupnya udara malam itu. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda cantik yang tadi ia temui di minimarket. Pemuda cantik itu berjalan kembali ke rumahnya sambil menenteng belanjaannya.

.

.

_"A-aku akan...mengutuk reinkarnasiku... Uhuk.. D-dia akan...membunuh orang yang ia cintai..."_

.

.

Seutas senyum mengerikan tergambar di wajah pemuda berwajah angelic ini.

"Yixing, ya...? Welcome new victim,"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Hola! Ira kambek! Maaf ya disini aku nistain papi Suho. Biarin, aku udah kualat ama mami Yixing, kok. Oke, kenapa Ira pilih judul FFnya Rose, soalnya lagi dengerin lagunya Lee Hi nih. Kalo ditranslate ke bahasa indonesia arti liriknya bagus banget cocok buat readers yang masih betah jomblo. Hahahaha. Oh ya, buat **rekhakashi17, berlindia, DevilFujoshi, , Thewi Choi, yoo araa, Kang Hyun Yoo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** BIG THANKS FOR YOU MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW FF KU SEBELUMNYA ~


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

Cintaku seperti mawar merah/Memang itu cantik/Tapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu/Semakin kau dekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu/Every rose has its thorn/SuLay/

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Thank youu~ Spaggheti-ssi! Je t'aime! I love you! Aku cinta kamu! Ich liebe dich! Aishiteru! Saranghaeee~~~"

Teriakan demi teriakan Yixing menggema di seluruh kamar asramanya. Tak hanya berteriak, Yixing juga memutar-mutar tubuhnya sambil memeluk erat bungkus pak spaggheti yang kemarin ia beli. Luhan, teman sekamarnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Mulut Luhan masih mengunyah spaggheti dan menyembulkan beberapa senti bulatan memanjang di mulutnya. Di ruangan itu tidak hanya Yixing dan Luhan yang ada, tetapi dua orang lain yang kekar dan tinggi tubuhnya menjulang seperti tiang. Mereka berdua juga bingung melihat kelakuan Yixing yang aneh daritadi.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berkulit hitam.

"Entahlah. Jangan-jangan dia memasukkan sesuatu di spaggheti ini," ucap pemuda berkulit putih susu.

"Slurp!" Luhan memasukkan sisa spaggheti di ujung mulutnya dan kembali mengunyah. "Dan.. Tumben sekali spaggheti ini lebih enak dari sebelumnya," Kemudian ketiga pria tampan itu kembali menatap Yixing.

"Spaggheti~ Spaggheti~ Wo Ai Ni Spaggheti~" Yixing kembali berteriak dan menari-nari.

PLUK!

Sebuah gumpalan tisu mengenai pelipis Yixing. Sontak membuat Yixing menghentikan tariannya dan mendelik ke arah Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih susu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?"

"Melempar gumpalan tisu," jawab Sehun polos. "Yixing hyung juga aneh! Menari-nari sendiri bahkan meneriakkan spaggheti. Aku kan memastikan kalau hyung tidak gila,"

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu dasar yehet!" Yixing mengancam.

"Xingie, Sehun benar. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sampai berputar-putar sambil berdansa dengan bungkus spaggheti," Luhan menimpali. "Apa... Kau menang undian berhadiah dari pabrik pembuat spaggheti itu?"

"Aish, bukan begitu, Lu-ge!" Yixing meletakkan bungkus spaggheti itu di meja. Ia langsung menghampiri ketiga temannya yang duduk di kasur Luhan itu dan ikut duduk di sana. "Kalian tahu... Gara-gara spaggheti itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan!"

"Lalu?" Kini giliran Kai, pemuda berkulit hitam yang bertanya.

Yixing membenahi posisi duduknya. "Iya jadi begini. Saat itu aku ingin mengambil spaggheti itu, tapi tak sengaja tanganku tersentuh olehnya. Dia juga ingin beli spaggheti, tapi akhirnya ia memberikannya padaku. Kalian tahu, wajahnya seperti malaikat! Tampan, sederhana, sopan, dan... AAA~ aku speechless sekarang kalian tahu!"

Hening sejenak. Ketiga pria tampan itu hanya mengatupkan kembali mulut mereka yang tadi menganga. Luhan menatap Kai, kebetulan Kai juga menatap Luhan. Dan mereka berdua menatap Sehun. Sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga menatap Yixing yang menampakkan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Eoh?"

Yixing meredupkan senyum tiga jarinya setelah mendengar interupsi dari Sehun. "Hanya itu... Yang mau hyung ceritakan?" ucap Sehun.

"Terus? Kau mau minta aku cerita apalagi? Itu yang membuatku senang!" Yixing menimpali.

"Jadi... Itu yang daritadi membuatmu senang, Yixing hyung?" tanya Kai. Yixing mengangguk mantap.

Luhan mengumpulkan tiga piring kotor dan ditumpuk jadi satu. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Yixing lagi. "Dan kau tahu siapa pria yang beruntung mencairkan hatimu itu?"

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Nama pria itu?"

Menggeleng.

"Dimana tempat tinggalnya?"

Menggeleng.

"Nomor teleponnya?"

Yixing menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah kuduga," Luhan berdiri sambil membawa piring-piring itu. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya tanpa tahu siapa namanya. Kalau dia mafia, atau psikopat bagaimana?"

Yixing mengelak. "Aku kan tidak tahu. Hayi saja tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi katanya tempat tinggal pemuda itu dekat dari asrama ini,"

"Siapa itu Hayi?" tanya Kai.

"Anaknya pemilik minimarket di pertigaan jalan sana," ujar Luhan seraya berjalan ke dapur.

"Yixing hyung.." Sehun menepuk pundak Yixing. "Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal. Karena kau tak tahu pemuda itu siapa, kan? Rasa percaya dirimu itu mengerikan, hyung,"

"Begitukah?" Yixing menunduk, memainkan ujung kemejanya. "Hayi juga bilang padaku, kalau cinta itu kadang hanya sebuah obsesi. Dan baru saja kau bilang, jangan terlalu percaya pada orang,"

Terlihat air mata mengalir di pipi tirus Yixing. "Apa... Kalian tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Kai menyeruput jus alpukatnya lalu menyela Yixing. "Aku percaya, kok. Pertama kali aku lihat Dio hyung, aku langsung menyukainya,"

"Ingat pepatah orang Indonesia, hyung? Tresno jalaran soko kulino. Cinta karena terbiasa. Aku sih, percaya pepatah itu, hyung. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak percaya 'love at the first sight' lho," ujar Sehun.

Tak lama Luhan menggebrak kasur dan membuat ketiga temannya itu kaget bukan kepalang. Lalu ia menangkup wajah Yixing. "Intinya, ya... Yixingie, kau harus berhati-hati pada orang yang baru kau kenal, oke? Aku tidak mau kejadian di awal kita masuk kampus terulang lagi, kau mengerti?"

Yixing mengangguk cepat. Luhan tersenyum. "Baguslah," Tiba-tiba, Luhan mencium kedua pipi Yixing bergantian secara berulang. Kai mendelik, mata sipit Sehun tiba-tiba membulat. Sementara Yixing diam tak berkutik.

"Matilah kau, Oh Sehun," Kai menyindir Sehun yang notabene adalah pacarnya Luhan. Sehun hanya memijat pelipisnya.

Sadar diperhatikan oleh dua temannya, Luhan menghentikan mencium pipi Yixing dan menatap Kai dan Sehun. "Apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, hyung.. A-aku lebih baik pulang saja," Sehun berlari menuju sofa kamar Yixing dan Luhan untuk mengambil tasnya dan keluar.

"M-mungkin aku juga. S-sudah malam, hyung. J-jam tidur dimulai sebentar lagi. S-selamat malam," Kai juga gelagapan mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar Yixing dan Luhan.

Yixing dan Luhan bertatapan sejenak. "Apa karena aku menciummu?" tanya Luhan. Yixing menggidikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi kau mengerikan saat mencium pipiku, Lu-ge!"

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Yixing membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas hasil skripsinya kemudian menutupnya dengan kasar. Ia mencari tempat duduk di sekitar taman, setelah ketemu ia duduk di sana dan kembali membuka mapnya. "Kenapa hasilnya jadi begini? B-, B+, B... Itu kuraaanggg! Dosen Park kelewatan!"

Ia melingkari setiap bab yang disalahkan. Ia memeriksa beberapa kata yang disalahkan, dan mencocokkannya dengan catatan-catatan yang ia punya dari semester awal. Terkadang nyengir sendiri, tapi juga menggerutu. Kebetulan taman tidak begitu ramai, dan daun-daun kering jatuh berguguran.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, seorang pemuda tampan baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu membawa sebungkus jajanan pasar yang baru saja ia beli. Pemuda itu hendak mengambil tusuk sosis, tapi saus yang melumuri sosis itu muncrat dan tepat ke arah jaket Yixing. Yixing yang mengetahui jaketnya kotor, hendak memarahi orang di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Hati-hati dong kalau ma..."

Nafas Yixing tercekat saat ia tahu pemuda yang menumpahkan saus sosisnya adalah pemuda yang ia temui di minimarket dua hari lalu. Mata Yixing tak berkedip ketika aura ketampanan pemuda itu memancar di matanya saat helai-helai poni pemuda itu bergoyang terbawa angin.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar pemuda itu.

Yixing tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengangguk merespon 'permintaan maafmu kuterima'. Pemuda itu mengambil tisu di sakunya dan berusaha membersihkan saus yang menodai jaket Yixing. Yixing tak berkutik ketika pemuda tampan itu membersihkan jaketnya. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu menatap Yixing. Tetapi Yixing memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Bukankah kau... Orang yang kutemui di minimarket kemarin, kan?"

BLUSH! Yixing makin dibuat berdebar-debar oleh pemuda itu. Ternyata pemuda itu masih ingat kejadian itu yang membuat Yixing menari-nari tak jelas dengan bungkus spaggheti. Pemuda itu masih menunggu jawaban dari Yixing. Hawanya seakan-akan Yixing dinyatakan cintanya oleh pemuda asing ini. Kemudian Yixing membuat wajah sepolos mungkin, dan mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di taman ini? Sendirian lagi," ujar pemuda itu sambil mencomot sosisnya.

"A-aku... Baru selesai jam kuliah. Dan mengoreksi skripsiku," jawab Yixing.

"Kau sudah skripsi? Hebat sekali," Pemuda itu memuji Yixing.

"I-iya... A-aku masuk kelas akselerasi waktu SMP," jawab Yixing singkat, berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan membaca skripsinya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Ee... 21 tahun,"

"Wah, umur kita sama!"

Yixing membulatkan matanya ketika pemuda itu berkata bahwa umur mereka sama. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Manisnya bukan bagai permen ataupun semanis sakarin. Beberapa kali Yixing memalingkan wajahnya gelagapan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Hening kembali menerpa mereka. Pemuda itu berinisiatif menawarkan sosis itu pada Yixing. Yixing mengisyaratkan tangannya yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian Yixing mengambil tusuk sosis pemuda itu. Yixing memakannya. Rasanya enak bukan karena sosisnya, tapi siapa yang memberikan sosisnya. Tapi bodohnya, Yixing masih malu untuk menanyakan nama pemuda itu.

"M-maaf, ada saus di bawah bibirmu,"

Yixing langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda itu yang menggerak-gerakkan dagunya. Pemuda itu mengambil tisu lagi di sakunya, dan mengusapnya pada bawah bibir pink Yixing. Lagi-lagi Yixing terpaku dibuatnya. Rasa sukanya pada pemuda itu makin bertambah. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, lalu memberikan tisunya pada Yixing.

Yixing membereskan barang-barangnya dan ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Ia berpikir lebih baik pergi menetralkan detak jantungnya daripada ia harus mati konyol di hadapan pemuda tampan ini. "A-aku harus pulang. T-temanku menungguku,"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. A-aku bisa naik bis," Yixing menenteng tasnya ke punggung lalu berdiri dari bangku. Pemuda itu juga ikut berdiri. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Hening kembali menerpa mereka. Canggung mungkin, khususnya untuk Yixing.

Yixing tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap bisa menyentuh lagi tangan mulus nan putih pemuda tampan itu. Tapi, lidahnya kelu dan tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Menanyakan nama, memperkenalkan diri, atau hanya sekedar jabat tangan. Tapi kenyataannya, yang diucapkan Yixing adalah

.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi,"

.

Terlalu jujur, Yixing sayang. Terlalu jujur untukmu.

Pemuda itu menatap tangan Yixing yang sebenarnya bergetar, tapi tertahan itu. Kemudian menatap wajah Yixing. Tak lama, pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana dan membalas jabat tangan Yixing. Sengatan itu masih terasa bagi Yixing, namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di tangannya yang tengah menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti, dan tak lama melepas jabatan tangannya.

Sebelum pergi, pemuda itu menggerakkan tangan yang hanya menampakkan ibu jari dan kelingking di dekat telinganya. Tak lupa senyum manis yang masih melekat. Kemudian ia berbalik arah membelakangi Yixing. Yixing masih terpaku dengan tangan yang seolah-olah menggenggam sesuatu. Dibukanya buku-buku jari tangan kanan itu. Gumpalan kertas kecil. Ia pun membuka kertas itu.

_+825917xxxxx_

_Junmyeon_

Asdfghjklzxcvbnmangel! Seperti mendapat fortune cookies di siang bolong. Ia bukan hanya mendapat nama dari pemuda itu, tapi ia juga mendapat nomor teleponnya! Ia bersorak gembira tak peduli siapapun yang di sana. Yixing pasti akan menceritakan kejadian ini pada Luhan. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju halte bus.

.

ROSE

.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, pemuda tadi mencuri pandang Yixing dari balik pohon. Ia berbalik badan dan menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon yang kokoh itu. Ia memainkan bunga dandelion liar yang baru dipetiknya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan bersinar, sayang. Karena kau akan tertusuk oleh duriku suatu hari nanti. Welcome to the Rose Trap..."

Pemuda itu meniup dandelion itu hingga kelopak-kelopak kecilnya berterbangan terbawa angin.

"... Zhang Yixing,"

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu namanya?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Sudah tahu nomer teleponnya?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Tahu tinggalnya dimana?"

Kali ini Yixing menggeleng. Luhan mengusap wajahnya. Ya, setidaknya ada informasi mengenai pemuda yang Yixing taksir. Kemudian Luhan menatap kertas kecil berisi nomer telepon dari Yixing tadi.

"Ge, aku bukan anak kecil. Masa aku tidak boleh menyukai seseorang?"

"Ah, sstt sssttt!" Luhan menyela protes dari Yixing. "Dengar! Bukan aku melarangmu, Xing. Tapi lebih tepatnya mengawasi. Kau masih polos, Tuan Zhang. Aku tidak mau ada apa-apa terjadi padamu,"

"Kau lebih mementingkan aku ketimbang pacarmu sendiri, si ekspresi Yehet itu?"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras. "Kau tahu, Xing? Terkadang kau hanya dimanfaatkan. Kau masih ingat berita di TV? Beberapa orang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan hilang tanpa jejak gara-gara seorang psikopat yang sekarang buron?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, Ge!" Yixing protes untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Terserah padamu saja," Luhan menyerah. Ia menatap lagi nomer telepon pemuda yang diketahui bernama Junmyeon itu. Rasa curiga menerpa pemuda cantik ini.

"Apa aku pernah kenal Junmyeon, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

UPDATE CEPET! Soalnya Ira lagi fokus ulangan harian. BIG THANKS buat yang review chapter 1, reviewnya bener-bener bikin Ira semangat nerusin FF nista ini. Buat yang nanya ini sad ending atau happy ending, jujur Ira mau bikin happy ending karena Ira bener-bener gregetan sama FF Ira sendiri yang **Remember The Train**, itu sad ending, kan?

Oh, sekali lagi Ira mau ngingetin. **JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! **Buat yang udah fav story atau follow story, **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA**. Kolom review ada dibawah tinggal kasih nama atau login, trus komen FF ini. Kalo nggak, Ira nggak bakal nerusin :p

At least, enjoy the Fanfiction :)


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela kamar 5x5 meter ini. Sebuah mata terbuka perlahan, hendak melawan cahaya terang itu. Mengerjapkannya sejenak, kemudian bangkit perlahan. Ia duduk sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Pemuda bernama Junmyeon itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka korden kamar seluruhnya. Cahaya matahari masuk semuanya ke sana. Junmyeon hanya menggunakan celana kain panjang. Sehingga otot-otot seksi di perutnya terekspos jelas.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel kamar mandi. Mengambil sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pasta gigi di atasnya. Dengan perlahan ia menyikat giginya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah kumur-kumur, tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur. Ia memejamkan dalam-dalam matanya sejenak untuk meredakan pusing sambil berpegangan ujung wastafel. Setelah dirasa baikan, dibukanya mata kuaci itu perlahan. Setetes darah nampak di dinding wastafel itu. Dua tetes...tiga tetes, ia pun mendongak ke arah cermin. Ia terkejut saat darah mengalir cukup banyak dari lubang hidungnya. Ia membuka kran dan membersihkan darah itu.

"Ahh... Hah hah hah... Apa yang terjadi?"

Pusing di kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia pun mengelap hidungnya dengan handuk dan memastikan darah tidak keluar lagi. Setelah bersih, ia memulihkan pandangannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyambar sebuah kemeja hitam di kursi. Dikaitnya kancing kemeja itu sambil berjalan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap bunga mawar di meja. Didekatinya bunga mawar itu. Salah satu kelopaknya menghitam, dan hampir jatuh. Sementara kelopak yang lain masih merah merekah. Namun setetes darah keluar lagi dari hidung Junmyeon. Dan tetesan itu tepat mengenai kelopak mawar yang menghitam tadi. Bukannya disumbat atau dibersihkan, Junmyeon malah membiarkannya menetes di bunga mawar itu. Tak sadar, air mata keluar dari mata kuaci Junmyeon.

"Kapan... Kapan kutukan ini akan segera berakhir?"

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Namanya Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon,"

Hayi memulai ceritanya. Yixing berhenti mengambil botol kemasan sari buah, kemudian menatap Hayi yang menata uang di kasirnya.

"Kau tahu banyak ya, Hayi," puji Yixing.

Hayi melirik sekilas Yixing, bibir tebalnya melengkung ke kanan. "Kau yang minta aku memberitahu siapa laki-laki pujaanmu itu,"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Lanjutkan,"

Hayi memasukkan uangnya di laci kasir. "Dia tinggal di apartemen kecil di Nam-street sana. Dulu dia kerja di sebuah kedai pizza, tapi ia beralih menjadi cover majalah EXO. Yang kudengar, ia baru masuk dua hari lalu,"

Yixing menatap Hayi terkejut. "Majalah EXO? Kau bilang...dia cover boy majalah EXO?" Hayi mengangguk samar tanpa melihat Yixing.

"Sekarang hari apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Hari Kamis,"

Yixing diam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari menuju rak majalah di belakang. Mengobrak-abriknya mencari majalah EXO. Di rak atas, rak kedua, rak ketiga, sampai rak paling bawah. Ia menemukan sebuah majalah background merah, dan terdapat foto Yoona, member SNSD dengan seorang laki-laki yang sungguh Yixing kenal. Itu Junmyeon. Ia kemudian berlari menuju tempat kekuasaan Hayi, yaitu kasir minimarket.

"Kau benar, Lee Hayi! Sifat stalking-mu hebat! Lihat ini. Dia benar-benar Junmyeon!" ucap Yixing histeris.

Hayi tersenyum seraya menguncir rambut panjangnya. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Yixing-ge,"

"Aku akan membeli sari buah ini, dan majalah ini,"

"Tumben beli sendiri. Biasanya dibelikan Lulu-ge,"

"Sekali-sekali, masa tidak boleh?"

"Apa kau hanya melihat pose si Junmyeon itu?"

Mendengar pernyataan Hayi, Yixing merona. Hayi yang melihatnya langsung menyeringai senang. Ia lalu mengambil majalah dan sari buah itu lalu mengecek barcode-nya dan menjumlah total pembayarannya. "Sepuluh ribu won saja, Tuan Zhang,"

Yixing meraih dompet dan membayarnya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah dapat nomer telepon Junmyeon itu!"

"Nah, kau juga bisa stalking, Ge!" ujar Hayi sambil menerima uang dari Yixing.

"Aku tidak menguntitnya, bodoh! Aku dapat langsung darinya,"

"Percaya diri sekali orang itu,"

"Persetan dengan hal itu. Yang penting aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya~!"

Mendengar sorakan Yixing, Hayi memasang wajah -_-. Yixing langsung membuka plastik yang melapisi majalah itu dan membuka tiap lembaran halaman. Junmyeon ada di setiap halaman form pakaian casual, dan juga bagian pandangan psikologi. Entah karena dia anak baru atau karena dia tampan? Hahaha, Yixing merona sendiri melihat berbagai pose mulai dari aegyo, flat face, senyum merekah, bahkan...seksi.

"Jangan mupeng tepat di hadapanku, Ge! Kau menjijikkan," Interupsi dari Hayi membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menutup majalahnya. "Kau menggangguku saja, Hayi! Dasar,"

Yixing melangkahkan kaki hendak membuka pintu minimarket. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hayi. "Oh, sebelum aku lupa. Kalau nanti Luhan-ge ke sini, bilang tidak usah beli majalahnya karena aku sudah beli,"

"Tanpa kau beritahu akan kulakukan, tahu!" Hayi memasang wajah angkuhnya. Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, lalu keluar minimarket begitu saja. Hayi menatap kepergian Yixing sampai berbelok ke kanan pertigaan, setelah jauh ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar pria di mabuk asmara,"

.

ROSE

.

Satu jam setelah kepergian Yixing, Luhan datang ke minimarket milik Hayi. Ia datang dengan syal di lehernya, serta hidung yang memerah. Luhan pun disambut oleh Hayi. "Hai, Lulu-ge! Eh, Lu-ge pilek?"

"Iya, nih," ujar Luhan sambil mencoba menarik terus ingusnya masuk agar tak keluar dari hidung. "Obat pileknya masih ada?"

"Ada di belakang, Ge. Oh, ya. Hari ini tidak usah beli majalah EXO. Tadi Yixing-ge sudah beli," jawab Hayi.

"Yixing? Sudah beli? Tumben sekali..." Luhan membulatkan matanya. Hayi hanya menggidikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. Atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

Luhan pun langsung menuju rak belakang minimarket. Ia mengambil obat flu yang biasa ia beli. Setelah mengambilnya, tak sengaja matanya melihat majalah EXO minggu ini di rak majalah. Dengan background kertas cover warna merah cerah, dan model cover minggu ini adalah Yoona SNSD dengan cover boy tampan di sebelahnya. Luhan mengambil majalah itu dan mengamati cover boy itu.

Mata kuaci, bibir tipis, tinggi tubuhnya tak terlalu menjulang dan juga tidak terlalu pendek. Luhan seperti mengenal pria itu. Lalu ia mencari nama asli model yang bersama Yoona itu. Biasanya ada di pojok kanan bawah lembar cover. Benar saja tertera nama asli cover boy itu.

_Kim Junmyeon_

Mata Luhan langsung membelalak kaget. Cover boy itu... Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Apa pria ini yang digilai Yixing? Tidak...tidak boleh! Yixing harus tahu kebenarannya! Luhan langsung berlari menuju kasir. Mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya tergesa-gesa.

"Hayi! Aku bayar obat ini! Aku harus pulang! Sampai jumpa!" ujar Luhan setelah itu berlari keluar minimarket.

"Eh..eh! Lulu-ge! Ada apa? Aish, kenapa hari ini dua orang tadi terlihat aneh?" Hayi menatap heran kepergian Luhan. Kemudian ia berpikir. Apa ada hubungannya dengan pria bernama Junmyeon yang tadi ia ceritakan pada Yixing? Tapi kemudian Hayi menggidikkan bahu. "Apa peduliku? Mereka berdua memang aneh, kan?"

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Yixing mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan kasurnya. Tangannya menggenggam handphone merk Samsung Galaxy itu erat. Sesekali Yixing menatap handphone itu. Bergumam-gumam bimbang.

"Telepon tidak ya? Aku ingin telepon, tapi aku malu..."

Yixing membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Berguling-guling tak jelas di sana. Menendang-nendangkan kakinya di udara dan berteriak kecil agar Luhan tidak bangun dari tidur bak putri kodok(?) itu. Yixing mengotak-atik daftar SMS nya di handphone. Ada SMS dari Kris si tiang sutet(?) yang belum ia balas. Ada SMS juga dari si bantet Dio yang entah kenapa mengirim kata-kata yang bahkan Yixing sendiri menganggap Dio akan menemui ajalnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Author saja tidak tahu -_-

Yixing membuka daftar kontaknya dan mencari nama 'Junmyeon'. Tapi bukan tombol sentuh bertuliskan 'open contact' yang ia pencet, tetapi 'call'. Yixing panik saat layar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi layar panggil. Cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol 'end call' dan mendesah lega. Semoga ia tidak menyadarinya, batin Yixing.

Tapi di luar dugaan pria berlesung pipit ini, handphonenya bergetar berkali-kali. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan alangkah kagetnya ia karena Junmyeon menelponnya. "Aaah.. Bagaimana ini? Angkat, tidak, angkat, tidak, angkat... Aaahh bagaimana kalau dia tahu kalau ini aku? Eh, tapi kan di layar handphonenya hanya keluar nomerku saja,"

Yixing menekan tombol 'answer' dan perlahan mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga. Tapi ia hanya diam saja tanpa mengucapkan kata halo.

"Halo? Bisakah aku tahu dengan siapa aku menelpon?" Suara merdu Junmyeon dari seberang terdengar di telinga Yixing. Tapi Yixing tetap diam. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat ceri.

"Halo? Apa ada orang?"

"..."

"Halo? Sekali lagi, apa ada orang yang mengangkat telepon ini?"

"..."

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku tutup saja,"

"JANGAAAANNN ~!"

SLAP! Yixing menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia juga bergumam tanpa suara. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku mengatakannya?"

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenalmu?"

Eh? Kenal? KENAL? Mati kau, Zhang Yixing.

"Kau.. Bukannya pria cantik yang kutemui di taman kemarin?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yixing semakin merona. Ditambah dengan kata 'pria cantik' yang menambah semu merah di wajah Yixing. Sudah diketahui seberapa merah wajah pria asal Changsa ini.

"I-iya.. Aku yang kau temui kemarin siang. A-aku juga memastikan kalau ini nomermu," Yixing akhirnya bersuara.

"Oh. Haha, benar ini nomerku. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu nomer polisi, kok. Hahaha," canda Junmyeon.

Yixing tertawa renyah. Kemudian hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lanjutan.

"Jadi.. Ada apa kau menelponku?" ujar Yixing. Pertanyaan bodoh, Xing. Bodoh.

"Aku? Menelpon? Haha, sebenarnya aku selalu bertanya seperti tadi karena hanya ada nomer tak dikenal. Ternyata itu kau... Err, kalau tidak salah namamu Yixing, kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku banyak dengar. Ternyata kau populer, ya,"

"Ah, tidak juga kok, Myeon,"

Hening lagi.

"Sudah malam, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Junmyeon.

"A-aku sedang insomnia," jawab Yixing.

"Cepatlah tidur! Kalau terus-terusan kau akan mati,"

"Jahat sekali kau, Junmyeon,"

"Memang benar, kok,"

"Baik..baik, aku tidur. Jal jayo.. Annyeong," Yixing mengakhiri panggilannya, dan menutup teleponnya. Berteriak bahagia dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

.

ROSE

.

"Sudah malam, kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"..."

Seringaian lebar tampak di bibir tipis Junmyeon. Ia memperbesar ukuran teropong dua mata miliknya di tangan kiri dan handphone di tangan kanan. Tampak pria cantik sedang menelepon di kamar yang masih menyala terang. Itu objek Junmyeon.

"Cepatlah tidur! Kalau terus-terusan kau akan mati,"

"..."

"Memang benar, kok,"

Tiba-tiba telepon tertutup dari seberang. Berakhir pula kegiatan Junmyeon memandang Yixing dari seberang. Junmyeon kini memandang ke arah langit. Awan mendung menutup kilauan bintang di atas sana.

"Kau boleh bahagia sekarang, sayang. Tapi...suatu saat raungan kesedihan akan terdengar merdu darimu. Jika kau bertanya, apa aku gila? Jawabannya... Iya,"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ahhh~~ Update cepet ! Jangan lupa review


	4. Chapter 4

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Junmyeon berpegangan erat ke ujung wastafel. Tetes demi tetes darah keluar dari hidungnya, dan menempel di wastafel itu. Kepalanya pusing berat. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan keras. Beberapa kali ia memegang kepalanya dan terkadang menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Darah di hidungnya mengalir semakin deras. Tapi, tiba-tiba perut Junmyeon bergejolak. Junmyeon berusaha menahan isi perutnya agar tidak keluar. Namun akhirnya keluar juga.

"Hooeeeekkkkk!"

Cairan bening keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. Cairan itu langsung bercampur dengan darah yang menempel di wastafel itu. Beberapa kali ia memuntahkan cairan bening itu sampai ia merasa lemas. Junmyeon jatuh terduduk karena tidak kuat. Ia bersandar di dinding dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya terpejam erat. Wajah malaikatnya berubah pucat pasi. Ia pun mengelap cairan bening di sudut bibirnya dengan baju tanpa lengan yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak kuat... Aku tidak kuat lagi... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

TOK TOK TOK!

Junmyeon merutuki siapa saja yang berani mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas itu ia paksa untuk berdiri. Awalnya Junmyeon berjalan terhuyung-huyung, namun ia hampir berhasil mengendalikannya. Setelah sampai depan pintu, ia tutup hidungnya dengan tangan kiri dan membuka pintu dengan tangan kanan. Setelah membuka pintu, tampak pemuda tampan dan tinggi menyapa Junmyeon.

"Hai, Myeonie-hyung!" sapa pemuda itu.

Belum sempat Junmyeon menjawab, pandangannya mengabur dan pingsan. Untung pemuda tampan tadi cepat menangkap Junmyeon dan memapahnya ke kamar. Pemuda itu sempat kaget saat ada bercak darah di philtrum Junmyeon. Setelah membaringkan Junmyeon di kasur, pemuda itu membersihkan bercak darah itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Kemudian ia berdiri menatap sekeliling kamar Junmyeon. Matanya menangkap vas bunga mawar di meja nakas sebelah jendela.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati bunga mawar yang empat kelopaknya tergeletak di meja itu. Tangkainya menunduk hampir layu. Tangan pemuda itu perlahan menyentuh kelopak hitam bunga mawar yang di meja. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Jadi... Kutukan itu masih berlaku? Hmm..."

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

_"Cintaku seperti mawar merah. Memang itu cantik. Tapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu. Cintaku seperti mawar merah. Ya, aku mungkin harum. Tapi semakin kau dekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu~"_

Yixing menyenandungkan lagu Rose itu. Tangannya masih berkutat di laptop miliknya. Mengerjakan ulang skripsinya, sekalian menggunakan fasilitas wi-fi di cafè ini. Ia memindahkan sebentar tampilan MS. Word-nya ke browser Mozilla, memastikan video yang ia download selesai atau belum. Sudah selesai. Segera Yixing membuka video itu dan menontonnya.

Oh, ternyata EXO Showtime (variety show berisi model-model majalah EXO yang melakukan kunjungan atau liburan ke suatu tempat)

Yixing menyeruput cappuchino-nya, dan kembali menonton variety show itu. Tampak model tampan Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, dan Kyuhyun yang sering muncul di EXO Showtime itu. Ada suatu momen di mana ketiga model tampan itu memperkenalkan cover boy baru. Yixing membulatkan matanya saat si cover boy muncul ke kamera. Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon, orang yang membuatnya gila sebulan ini. Tak henti-hentinya kamera menampilkan wajah Junmyeon, membuat Yixing seperti seorang fangirl dadakan.

"Wah, kalau dilihat-lihat.. Junmyeon dan Siwon-ssi mirip, ya," ujar Yixing histeris.

Tapi saat Yixing akan memindah video, monitor laptop tiba-tiba ditutup oleh seseorang di kursi tepat di hadapan Yixing. Yixing membulatkan matanya dan mendongak ke arah orang yang menutup monitor laptopnya.

"Luhan-ge? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yixing menatap ngeri pada Luhan. Sementara Luhan memasang face palm-nya.

"Saking serunya kau melihat variety show gila itu, kau tak menyadari keberadaanku sepuluh menit lalu, Tuan Zhang,"

"Yah, maaf Lu-ge. Lagian, Lu-ge seperti hantu. Tiba-tiba datang begitu saja," elak pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia lalu memanggil waitress untuk memesan sesuatu. Setelah waitress datang, Luhan memesan Coffee Cream Ice dan kembali menatap Yixing. "Xing, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"

"Ge, kalau mau bicara soal skripsi bab lima, aduh aku sedang pusing sekarang. Materi Ilmu Kokologi, Grafotologi, atau logi-logian semacam itu aku tidak tahu ca..."

"Aku tidak membicarakan skripsi, bodoh. Lagipula, tadi kau malah menonton variety show tak jelas itu, bukan mengerjakan skripsi dosen Park!"

"Ya ampun, Ge!" Yixing membuka laptopnya dan menunjukkan waktu download EXO Showtime-nya. "Aku baru selesai download lima menit lalu. Itupun kebetulan wi-fi cafè ini sedang cepat-cepatnya. Sebelum itu? Skripsi ini membuatku muak!"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mempersingkat waktu, oke?" Luhan berhenti bicara sejenak saat waitress mengantarkan pesanan Luhan. "Oh, terima kasih.. Oke, kembali ke pembicaraan. Aku akan menunjukkanmu ini!"

Luhan menyodorkan sebendel koran. Koran itu kusam dan sedikit menguning. Yixing menerimanya dan kaget saat tanggal pencetakan koran tertera tanggal 2 Mei 2010. 4 tahun lalu! Mata Yixing beralih ke headline koran tersebut.

Seorang mahasiswa Universitas Sungkyunkwan tewas terbunuh di toilet kampus.

Yixing mengingat-ingat kasus ini. Kejadian terbunuhnya Baekhyun! "Ge? Kenapa kau menunjukkan berita ini? Ini berita lama,"

"Ada hubungannya dengan orang yang membuatmu gila sebulan ini," ujar Luhan dingin.

"Orang yang membuatku gila? Maksudmu... Junmyeon?"

"Tepat sekali," Luhan meminum Coffee Cream Ice-nya.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Jelas ada hubungannya, Zhang Yixing," Luhan menopangkan dagunya. "Pelakunya sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Otomatis masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Dan aku pernah bertemu dengan pembunuhnya walau aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas,"

"Dan kau menuduh Junmyeon pelakunya?" Raut wajah Yixing berubah serius.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menuduh, sih. Tapi aku curiga saat wajah tampan pujaan hatimu itu muncul di cover majalah EXO. Aku tahu itu, Tuan Zhang,"

"Ayolah, Luhan-ge. Kita sama-sama belum mengenal Junmyeon, kan? Jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan, ah!" elak Yixing.

"Kau terlalu polos, Xing," Luhan menatap tajam Yixing. "Untung saja aku melarangmu untuk ikut dengan Baekhyun. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah mati empat tahun lalu,"

Yixing merenung. Benar, ia selamat karena Luhan. Luhan melarang Yixing untuk ikut Baekhyun ke kampus. Dan kejadian itu terjadi. Baekhyun meninggal begitu saja dan mayatnya ada di toilet kampus. Dari hasil otopsi, ditemukan luka di tubuhnya, dugaan sementara Baekhyun meninggal karena ditusuk di bagian perut dan dada bagian kanan. Tentu saja Yixing dan Luhan yang menjadi sahabat karib Baekhyun merasa terpukul.

"Jadi sekarang... Kau harus jauhi Junmyeon,"

"Cukup, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat Yixing menggebrak meja sambil menyerukan nama aslinya. Yixing bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membereskan barang-barangnya lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"Jangan ingat-ingat lagi kasus empat tahun lalu! Dan jangan pula urus tentang kisah cintaku. Kau tahu, aku baru bertemu dengan Junmyeon dua kali, itupun sudah sebulan yang lalu. Akan kucari tahu sendiri siapa pembunuh Baekhyun, dan akan kuhajar dia habis-habisan. Sekalipun pelakunya itu Junmyeon,"

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafè. Luhan hanya bisa memandang kepergian Yixing. Mata Luhan beralih ke gulungan koran yang tadi. Ia membuka gulungannya dan menatap headline koran yang menampakkan gambar seorang polisi sedang memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara. Air mata Luhan keluar begitu saja. Menetes di kertas koran itu.

"Byun bodoh!"

.

ROSE

.

**Flashback in Sungkyunkwan University, 2010**

"Yixing-ge, kau mau ikut denganku nanti malam ke kampus?" tanya pemuda bereyeliner itu.

Yixing tampak berpikir dan memainkan pulpennya. "Bagaimana, ya? Memangnya dia tak datang sendiri, Baek?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Baek' itu menggidikkan bahunya. "Katanya sih, iya. Dia memperkenalkan temannya, aku memperkenalkan temanku. Nah, aku berencana mengajakmu dan memperkenalkanmu pada teman baruku, Ge,"

"Yah, aku jadi kacung dong?"

"Kan berempat, Ge,"

"Hm.. Aku tanya Luhan-ge dulu," Yixing kembali berkutat dengan buku catatannya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Luhan berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi. Semua mahasiswi di kampus itu memandang Luhan kagum. Luhan memang terkenal tampan bagi para wanita, dan cantik bagi para pria. Luhan hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyum malu-malu. Tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Luhan dan orang yang ditabrak itu jatuh dengan pantat mencium tanah.

"Aduh! Ah.. Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja," Luhan bangkit dan berusaha membantu orang itu.

Tapi orang itu menepis tangan Luhan. Membenarkan letak poni rambutnya. Orang itu melirik Luhan sekilas. Ekspresinya datar. Wajah orang itu teduh seperti malaikat. Matanya kecil seperti kuaci. Orang itu mengambil topinya yang tergeletak di lantai. Memakainya dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Luhan menatap orang itu curiga.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?"

Luhan tiba-tiba berlari keluar gedung. Mencoba menghampiri dua teman karibnya. Ia mencarinya di taman. Setelah melihat pria tadi, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Pasti ada apa-apa diantara dua temannya. Feeling-nya tak pernah salah. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Mereka duduk sambil bercanda di bangku taman.

"Byun? Xing?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Lulu-ge.. Cepat sekali buang airnya. Buang air di pohon?" canda Baekhyun. Yixing terkekeh pelan. "Luhan-ge.. Kenapa wajahmu panik begitu?"

"Oh iya, Ge! Aku mau mengajak Yixing-ge menemaniku ketemuan di kampus nanti malam. Boleh, kan?" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Jangan!" Luhan berteriak spontan.

Yixing dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. "Ada apa?"

"Byun, segera batalkan acaramu itu! Dan jangan juga ajak si polos Yixing ini!"

"Eh? Kenapa, Ge? Aku sudah janjian dari dua hari lalu," Baekhyun kaget.

"Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, Byun. Apalagi Yixing. Mengerti?" ujar Luhan dingin.

Baekhyun diam. "Lu-ge? Kau kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku tanya padamu, Byun. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran orang yang baru saja kau kenal?"

Luhan menarik tangan Yixing dan menggeretnya pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun melongo. Yixing sempat meminta Luhan untuk berhenti tapi Luhan menolak. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Dan apa hubungannya dengan pria yang tadi Luhan tabrak?

.

.

Yixing baru membuka pintu kamar asramanya bersama Luhan. Melepas sandal jepitnya dan membawa barang belanjaannya ke dapur. Saat ia menata belanjaan, tiba-tiba Luhan membesarkan volume TV. Yixing tidak suka volume TV terlalu besar, karena telinganya mudah iritasi. Dengan geram Yixing menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu-ge! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan..."

"Sssttt !" Luhan menghentikan omelan Yixing dan fokus mendengarkan breaking news di TV. Otomatis Yixing juga melihat apa yang ada di TV.

Seorang pria tanpa identitas tewas mengenaskan di toilet Universitas Sungkyunkwan.

"Luhan-ge," panggil Yixing tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari layar TV.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengizinkan Baekhyun ke kampus?"

"Aku... Tidak tahu.."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Yixing menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan. Luhan ternyata juga menoleh ke arah Yixing. Satu orang yang ada di pikiran mereka. "CHEN !"

Sedetik kemudian mereka berlari menuju pintu keluar kamar. Berebut membuka pintu, memasang sandal mereka masing-masing, dan keluar kamar asrama. Berlari menuju kamar yang ada di ujung koridor. Setelah sampai, mereka menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar itu. Tak lama, seorang pemuda berwajah kotak(?) keluar dengan kaos oblong, celana pendek dan handuk yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"CHEN!" Yixing dan Luhan berteriak bersamaan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chen itu kaget bukan kepalang. "A-ada apa, hyung?"

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing.

"Baekhyun bukannya pergi ketemuan di kampus, ya?" Chen bertanya kembali.

"Kau tak lihat berita tadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Berita apa, sih? Aku saja baru keluar kamar mandi, Luhan-hyung," Chen semakin bingung.

Yixing dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Berarti, Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke kampus. Mereka pun berlari meninggalkan Chen yang melongo dan berlari menuruni tangga asrama. Luhan membuka kunci pintu mobilnya lewat key control dan langsung masuk mobil disusul Yixing. Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju kampus.

.

.

Suasana kampus ramai dipenuhi mobil polisi, wartawan dan tim investigasi. Luhan sampai bingung dimana Baekhyun berada. Yixing sudah berlinang air mata mencemaskan keberadaan Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, seorang tim investigasi menghampiri Luhan dan Yixing. "Maaf, apa anda kerabat dari korban?"

Luhan reflek menoleh ke arah orang itu. "K-kami mencari orang. Dia laki-laki, berperawakan kurus, jari-jarinya lentik, dia juga memakai eyeliner,"

"Sudah kami duga," Orang itu menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Orang yang anda cari adalah korban pembunuhan ini,"

Luhan dan Yixing membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Foto itu...foto Baekhyun! Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan nafas. Sementara Yixing menangis keras. "Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Baekhyunie..."

Luhan menahan tangisnya sambil meremas foto Baekhyun. Luhan memalingkan mukanya dari Yixing agar ia tak dianggap pemuda cengeng. Tapi matanya menangkap sosok pria di seberang jalan kampus. Pria yang tadi siang ia tabrak. Pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Pakaian pria itu masih memakai baju yang sama seperti tadi siang. Luhan curiga. Ia berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya. Tapi saat ia hampir sampai tengah jalan, ia hampir tertabrak mobil polisi yang kebetulan melaju kencang. Luhan merutuki mobil itu. Saat Luhan menoleh kembali ke seberang jalan, pria itu hilang tanpa jejak.

"Kemana perginya dia?" Luhan menoleh kesana kemari. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari pria itu. "Apa... Dia pembunuhnya?"

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Ugh.."

Junmyeon kesulitan membuka matanya. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Tapi perlahan matanya terbuka. Tampak pemuda tampan tadi duduk di kasurnya.

"Junmyeon-hyung? Sudah sadar?" tanya pemuda itu. Junmyeon hendak bangun, tapi ditahan oleh pemuda itu. "Hyung istirahat saja. Tadi aku sudah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu,"

"Chanyeolie.. A-aku..."

"Sudah, hyung jangan mengatakan apa-apa. Kutukanmu akan bunga mawar itu tak kunjung berakhir, kan? Aku sudah bilang hentikan, hyung! Aku bilang hentikan!" Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu memelas pada Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Sebenarnya...aku ingin. Tapi tidak bisa," ujar Junmyeon.

"Belum puas kau membunuh Baekhyun-ku, hyung?" ucap Chanyeol lantang.

Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Memandang bunga mawar di meja nakas dekat jendela. Air matanya keluar perlahan. Isakan kecil juga terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Junmyeon yang rapuh itu. Junmyeon menangis keras di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan ini. Tapi saat ia berhenti sekali saja, ia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Apalagi rasa sakit yang ia alami tadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba...

SLAP! Sebuah pisau lipat menancap sempurna di punggung kekar Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ambruk ke lantai dengan nafas yang berhenti mendadak. Junmyeon perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengambil kembali pisau lipat yang menancap di punggung Chanyeol. Tangisan Junmyeon semakin menjadi. Bertepatan dengan jatuhnya kelopak mawar di meja nakas itu.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Rasanya kalo nggak update itu nggak enak. Chapter 5 masih progress, sabar aja ya. Buat reviewnya yang belum aku bales lewat PM, maaf ya. Hape Ira lagi nggak mau diajak kompromi nih.. Dan sekali lagi **YANG UDAH FOLLOW ATAU FAV CERITA INI HARUS REVIEW DULU! **Kan biar tahu ceritanya bagus atau nggak. Masa yang review cuma itu-itu doang? Sayang kan udah ditulis capek=capek, ternya responnya cuma dikit. Ayo yang buka fanfiction dot net, **HARUS BUKA INI FF. KALO NGGAK? HOHOHO WELCOMETO THE ROSE TRAP**

.

.

Segitu dulu, annyeong~ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW !


	5. Chapter 5

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**From: Junmyeon**

**Subject: none**

**Hai, Yixing! Ada acara di akhir pekan? Aku punya dua tiket festival Korean Fair. Aku harap kau bisa menemaniku kesana. Cepat balas, ya!**

**-junmyeon-**

.

Pipi tirus Yixing merona seketika. J-junmyeon? Mengajaknya pergi berdua? Apa ini artinya...kencan? Yixing bangun dari tidurnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak histeris. "AAAA~~ KATAKAN INI BUKAN MIMPI ! CUBIT PIPIKU ! TAMPAR AKU SEKERAS-KERASNYA !"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencubit keras pipi Yixing. Alhasil Yixing meraung keras ketika pipinya dicubit. Yixing menoleh ke sang empunya tangan. Ternyata Luhan. Belum sedetik setelah Yixing menoleh, Luhan mengambil handphone Yixing. Membaca pesan masuk yang belum sempat Yixing keluarkan. Raut wajah Luhan berubah masam. Yixing tahu maksudnya.

"Baiklah, Lu-ge.. Aku hanya laki-laki polos seperti katamu.. Terserah keputusanmu saja," Yixing mendesah panjang.

Luhan melirik Yixing sekilas, kemudian melempar handphone Yixing ke kasur. "Aku masih tidak terima kalau kau berhubungan dengan pemuda berwajah alibi itu. Tapi...kau kan bilang sendiri kalau kau tak mau kisah cintamu terganggu olehku. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Aku harap pria itu tak melakukan apa-apa padamu,"

"Seharusnya kau berharap Junmyeon mencintaiku, Ge!"

"Terserah padamu saja. Balas sana!" ujar Luhan lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur Yixing.

Sementara Yixing membalas pesan Junmyeon, lalu bersorak kegirangan. Ia lalu melempar handphone-nya ke meja nakas dan berlari ke lemari pakaiannya. Membuka lemari itu, dan memandang baju-bajunya yang tergantung atau terlipat. Sweater polos, kaos motif unicorn, jaket kulit, celana jeans, celana kain panjang... Kenapa tidak ada yang pas baginya? Ia membuka lipatan salah satu kaos berkerah miliknya, tidak cocok. Ia melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Sudah banyak baju yang ia cecerkan di lantai. Tapi ada salah satu baju yang ia lempar tak sengaja mengenai Luhan. Sadar ada sesuatu yang mengenai tubuhnya, Luhan membuka matanya dan terkejut apa yang terjadi.

Hampir semua baju Yixing tercecer di lantai. Dan Yixing sendiri sedang berkacak pinggang dan memandangi isi lemarinya yang hampir kosong. Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di belakang Yixing.

"Aaahh~ Kenapa bajunya tidak cocok semua? Bagaimana aku bisa tampil menawan di hadapan Junmyeon?" Yixing mendesah kecewa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eee... Yixing?" Luhan berusaha menginterupsi.

"Kalau aku pakai ini? Jelek! Apa kata Junmyeon nanti?"

"Yixing..."

"Aaah, aku buruk dalam selera fashion!"

"Yi-yixingie..."

"Mana aku punya uang banyak bulan ini? Aku terpaksa menunda beli baju ba..."

"ZHANG YIXIIINNGGG !"

.

Hening. Yixing membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Dengan perlahan, Yixing membalikkan badannya. Tampak Luhan dengan kepala berasap berdiri di hadapannya. Yixing sekilas melihat baju-bajunya di lantai tercecer berantakan. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan lagi.

"Apa... Yang kau lakukan, Tuan Zhang?" Luhan mendesis menahan marah.

"A-a-aku... Memilih baju untuk... K-kencan a-akhir pekan ini..." Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yixing.. Kau lupa? Kalau... AKHIR PEKAN INI MASIH TIGA HARI LAGI! DASAR KUDA NARSIS!"

Yixing membulatkan matanya lagi. Kemudian ia melirik kalender. 5 detik kemudian ia menatap Luhan sambil nyengir. "Hehehe, aku lupa..."

"AAAARRGGGHHH AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA INI! KAU MEMBUAT KAMAR INI JADI KAPAL PECAH!"

.

ROSE

.

Klik!

Junmyeon mengunci tombol handphone-nya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyuman itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan handphone-nya di meja nakas. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah tangan, dan menggeret tubuh manusia tak bernyawa itu ke salah satu kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu. Bau busuk menyeruak di sana. Terdapat tumpukan mayat orang-orang tak berdosa di sana. Tapi ada sebuah mayat yang terpisah cukup jauh dari tumpukan mayat tadi. Junmyeon menggeret mayat tadi ke sebelah mayat yang dijauhkan tadi.

BYUR! Junmyeon menyiramkan seliter cairan formalin pada kedua mayat itu. Ia membuang botol kosong tempat formalin tadi ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian ia mengambil sejirigen besar minyak tanah dan ia siramkan ke tumpukan mayat tadi. Setelah minyak tanah habis, ia juga melemparkan jirigen tadi ke sembarang tempat. Junmyeon mengeluarkan korek api tekan dari sakunya. Menyalakannya, dan melemparkan korek itu ke tumpukan mayat itu.

Junmyeon mundur lima langkah. Api menyala terang dan membakar mayat-mayat itu. Memang butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk membuat mayat-mayat tadi berubah menjadi abu. Dinding tembok ruangan itu ikut terbakar walau hanya sedikit dan tak menimbulkan kebakaran hebat. Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju dua mayat yang telah diformalin tadi. Yang satu bertubuh jangkung dan berambut keriting. Yang satunya lagi berambut hitam, postur tubuhnya tak setinggi mayat di sebelahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun... Park Chanyeol.."

Asap dari pengremasian massal itu membumbung tinggi dan mengenai alarm asap di dinding atas. Setelah alarm itu berbunyi, percikan air keluar membasahi seluruh isi ruangan. Termasuk api yang membakar tumpukan mayat tadi perlahan padam. Tubuh Junmyeon basah kuyup karena percikan air tadi. Tumpukan mayat tadi telah menjadi abu hitam.

Tes..tes!

Tetesan darah keluar dari hidung Junmyeon (lagi). Sadar akan itu, Junmyeon menyentuh philtrum-nya. Benar saja. Junmyeon pun berjalan keluar ruangan itu walau ia hampir ambruk di ambang pintu. Setelah keluar, ia mengambil tisu di meja dan membersihkan darah itu. Junmyeon kemudian memandang dirinya di cermin tepat di atas meja itu.

"Zhang Yixing...berikutnya giliranmu.."

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Lulu-ge.. Bagusnya yang mana? Yang hitam atau yang abu-abu? Terus-terus...cocoknya dipadukan pakai yang mana? Yang hijau atau yang..." Yixing menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil memilih-milih baju di lemarinya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai sweater putihmu, kaus tipis warna abu-abu, dan celana jeans birumu? Jangan lupa kupluk unicornmu, tiga bulan ke depan cuaca bakal dingin.."

Yixing mencari-cari baju yang dimaksud Luhan. Setelah ketemu, ia mencocokkannya dengan menempelkan ke badannya sweater, jeans dan kaus di depan sweater. Yixing lalu tersenyum senang. Ia lalu menghampiri Luhan di kasur dan memeluknya erat. "Aaaaa... Xie xie Luhan-ge! Selera fashionmu bagus!"

"Iya, itu karena aku belajar dari Sehunie. Sehun pintar sekali dalam selera fashion. Sudah ah, aku mau tidur. Sana bersenang-senang. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, ya!" Luhan melepas pelukan Yixing dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dan ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yixing yang sedan asyik berdandan layaknya perempuan tulen.

Yixing pun mulai melucuti piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan kaus, celana jeans dan sweaternya. Ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya, beberapa helai poni sengaja menutupi dahi indahnya. Kemudian, ia memasangkan kupluk (penutup kepala atau topi gunung) unicornnya. Setelah selesai berdandan, ia memakai parfum Bvlgari sebagai pelengkap tampilannya.

Yixing memandang dirinya di cermin. Sudah menawan dan...cantik. Ia merona ketika menganggap dirinya sendiri cantik. Padahal dia kan laki-laki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Junmyeon. Dia yang memanggil Yixing dengan 'pria cantik' kemarin di telepon. Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar Junmyeon sekarang? Yixing segera mengambil handphone-nya di meja nakas. Tepat ada sebuah SMS masuk.

.

**From: Junmyeon**

**Subject: none**

**Yixing-ah? Apa kau sudah siap? Aku tunggu kau di mini market kemarin, ya. Dandan yang cantik!**

.

What? Dandan yang cantik? Memangnya Yixing itu perempuan, apa? Tapi Yixing ternyata merona hebat. Yixing menghirup aroma parfum Di sweater-nya lagi. Masih harum. Baiklah, ia sudah siap. Yixing melongok lagi ke arah Luhan. Ternyata sudah tidur. Baiklah, kasihan juga dia. Yixing pun berjalan ke arah pintu. Memakai sepatu kets-nya, dan keluar dari kamar asramanya.

Tapi tanpa Yixing sadari, Luhan tidak tidur. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Aman! Segera Luhan mengganti bajunya untuk membuntuti Yixing.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Kim Junmyeon. Yixing hanya anak polos. Jangan sampai kau berani menyakitinya. Karena kalau kau melukainya sedikitpun, kau berhadapan denganku..."

.

.

.

ROSE - by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Yixing telah sampai di mini market langganannya untuk menemui Junmyeon. Tapi sosok itu masih tidak tampak. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok Junmyeon. Ah, masa iya dia di dalam mini market? Ia sedikit mengintip di dalam mini market. Hanya ada Hayi yang sibuk menangani pelanggan, dan paman Lee yang mengatur barang-barang jualan. Yixing mendengus sesaat. Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Sedikit terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Junmyeon dengan sweater berwarna merah marun, celana kain dan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Tak lupa senyum manis terpampang nyata di bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Junmyeon mengawali pembicaraan.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. Senyum Junmyeon merekah lebih lebar. Kemudian tangan dinginnya menggenggam erat jemari mungil Yixing. Yixing sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Tapi setelah Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti pada Yixing, akhirnya Yixing mau tak mau menerimanya walaupun rona merah terpampang makin nyata di pipi nya. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdua ditemani sinar rembulan di malam itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Luhan yang telah menyamar menjadi wanita(?) dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan membuntuti mereka dari ujung jalan pertigaan. Sebenarnya Luhan agak terganggu dengan rambut palsu yang ia pakai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuntuti mereka.

"Sabarlah, Xi Luhan. Hanya sementara, hanya sementara..."

.

ROSE

.

"Waah~ Yixing-ah, lihatlah! Mainannya bagus, ya!" seru Junmyeon sambil menghampiri sebuah counter mainan tradisional. Ia memegangnya sebentar, dan menunjukkannya pada Yixing. Yixing hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Eh, iya bagus. Apa kau mau membelinya?"

"Hmm.. Mau, sih. Tapi, apa kau tidak mau membelinya? Kubelikan untukmu," ujar Junmyeon.

"Ah, t-tidak usah repot-repot, Junmyeon-ah.. Aku hanya menemanimu. Lagipula, kalau aku mau beli, aku punya uang, kok," Yixing menolaknya halus.

Tapi ternyata Junmyeon bersikeras ingin mentraktir atau membayari semua keinginan Yixing. Yixing sudah jelas menolaknya agar Junmyeon tak terlalu baik hati untuk mengeluarkan uang padanya. Tapi Junmyeon tak menggubris setiap alasan Yixing dan tetap membayari semua apa yang diinginkan Yixing. Yixing jadi tidak enak sendiri dan berusaha tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Ia hanya menemani kemanapun Junmyeon pergi.

Tapi, pertahanan Yixing runtuh seketika saat ia tak sengaja melihat penjual permen kapas di area jajanan. Yixing berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan sebentar Junmyeon yang sedang asyik menonton demo tari tradisional. Ia menghampiri penjual permen kapas dan memesan satu. Ia menunggu sebentar ketika permen masih dibuat. Setelah permen kapas sudah jadi, Yixing mengambil uang di sakunya dan hendak membayar permen itu. Tapi ia keduluan tangan yang tiba-tiba terulur dengan beberapa lembar uang pas.

"Biar saya yang bayar permennya, Ahjussi," ujar orang yang diketahui adalah Junmyeon itu. Kemudian, Ahjussi penjual permen kapas itu menerimanya.

"J-junmyeon, i-ini hanya permen kapas seharga 3000 won. K-kau tak usah me...ummppphhhh!" Yixing menghentikan omongannya saat Junmyeon menyumpal mulutnya dengan permen kapas. "Jangan mengoceh! Kau terlihat lucu saat mengoceh seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kok,"

Junmyeon berbalik badan berjalan menjauhi Yixing. Yixing yang masih terpaku dengan permen kapas di mulutnya. Junmyeon... Ternyata baik hati. Jauh sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

Sementara Luhan yang berada di belakang stan kue beras pun memutar bola matanya malas. Yixing yang malang.. Ia membenahi topi dan rambut palsunya, kemudian berjalan membuntuti mereka lagi. Yixing dan Junmyeon berkeliling ke semua area Korean Fair. Mereka akhirnya menaiki wahana bianglala. Luhan yang berada 5 meter di belakang mereka itu pun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Aish, sial! Mana mungkin aku menaiki wahana ini? Mana dandananku begini lagi.. Terpaksa aku menunggu di bawah," keluh Luhan dan melipat tangannya di dada. Dirinya sedikit risih saat semua orang memandangnya. Apa dia terlihat cantik? Oh, ayolah. Dia bahkan berani menendang Sehun saat pacarnya itu memanggilnya cantik. Agak lama menunggu, Luhan pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya memandang satu bilik bianglala yang dinaiki Junmyeon dan Yixing. Masih ada di puncak atas.

"Ahh.. Sejauh ini si alibi itu tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Yixing. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Yixing,"

.

ROSE

.

"Terima kasih ya, Yixing-ah. Sudah menemaniku berjalan-jalan," ujar Junmyeon sambil berjalan menuju pertigaan.

"Iya, sama-sama. Lagipula, aku yang malah merepotkanmu. Kau membayari semua yang aku beli. Aku... Masih belum bisa mengganti semua uang yang kau bayar tadi di sana," Yixing menggembungkan pipinya berlaga cemberut. Junmyeon hanya tertawa renyah. Jalanan sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang tampak di sana. Bulan ini masih musim gugur, tapi angin yang menerpa sangat dingin bahkan saat Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya, gumpalan angin akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu," Junmyeon menawarkan.

"T-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pertigaan sana belok kanan sudah sampai di asramaku," tolak Yixing.

"Asrama?"

"Iya. Aku tinggal di asrama Sungkyunkwan,"

Junmyeon hanya ber-oh ria. "Baiklah, kuantar ya,"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Itu masalah gampang. Tak usah memikirkanku,"

Hening menerpa mereka. Yixing tak mampu menolak permintaan Junmyeon. Ia terlalu segan. Sampai akhirnya mereka pun sampai di gerbang asrama. Orang lain selain mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan yang tinggal disini dilarang masuk. Jadi, Junmyeon hanya mengantar Yixing sampai gerbang.

"Terima kasih, telah mengantarku. Aku, banyak merepotkanmu," ujar Yixing sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Bukan masalah," Junmyeon tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba ia mendekat kearah Yixing. Memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium singkat pipi kanan tempat lesung pipi Yixing berada. Yixing terpaku. Junmyeon tersenyum manis penuh arti. Yixing memegang pipi kanannya yang masih basah itu.

"Yixingiiieeeee~~~~!"

GREP! Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dan memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Yixing kaget setengah mati. Setelah kaget dicium pipinya oleh Junmyeon, kini ada orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ternyata Luhan. Luhan sudah tidak memakai wig ala wanita lagi, melainkan kaos oblong dan celana pendek sama seperti sebelum Yixing berangkat kencan. Dan tentu saja Yixing tak mengetahui kegiatan penguntitan Luhan.

"Lu-luhan ge.. L-lepaskan! Aduh, sesak ini, Ge!" Yixing meronta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidak disakiti olehnya, kan? Oh, Tuhan! Terima kasih Engkau telah melindungi Yixing-ku~~" Luhan memeriksa Yixing dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tidak ada masalah berarti. Yixing baik-baik saja.

"Apa, sih, Ge? Aku baik-baik saja! Junmyeon bukan orang yang selama ini kau kira!" elak Yixing. Sementara Junmyeon melongo karena dirinya dibicarakan oleh dua orang ini. Satu pertanyaannya. Bagaimana orang yang ada di sebelah Yixing tahu akan dirinya?

"Mmm... Oh, ya! Majalah EXO minggu ini sudah keluar. Aku baru beli tadi," ujar Luhan.

Yixing langsung membelalak. "Benarkah? Aaa~~ Akhirnya! EXO EXO ~!" Setelah berteriak demikian, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba melaju kencang masuk ke area asrama.

Tinggallah Luhan dan Junmyeon berdua. Luhan masih memandang kepergian Yixing masuk asrama. Sementara Junmyeon hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "M-maaf, sunbae. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sudah malam. Saya pamit," ucap Junmyeon sopan dan membungkuk hormat pada Luhan. Kemudian ia berbalik badan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Kim Junmyeon,"

Junmyeon tercekat setelah mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang seakan sinis itu. Junmyeon pun berbalik badan menghadap Luhan. Luhan masih berdiri di depan gerbang dengan tangan yang sudah terlipat di dada. Mata Luhan menyorot tajam ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-ada apa, Sunbae?"

"Kau itu, Kim Junmyeon yang ada di zaman Goryeo, bukan begitu?" buka Luhan tanpa berkedip menatap Junmyeon.

"A-apa maksud, Sunbae?" tanya Junmyeon semakin bingung.

"Oh, kenapa orang yang ada di zaman dahulu bisa memakai pakaian seperti ini? Berarti aku salah. Kau itu... Orang yang terlahir kembali sebagai Kim Junmyeon di zaman Goryeo, bukan begitu?"

Junmyeon semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan. "S-sunbae, aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku yakin kau tahu asal usulmu, Junmyeon-ssi. Jadi jangan mengelaknya!" ucap Luhan tegas. Junmyeon pun diam tak membalasnya. "Kim Junmyeon.. Kau juga buronan atas pembunuhan di toilet kampus Sungkyunkwan empat tahun lalu. Kau pikir aku bodoh seperti Yixing, eoh?"

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Darimana Luhan tahu kasus itu? Kasus itu gempar dibicarakan pada saat itu juga. Publik masih tidak tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu. "S-sungguh, Sunbae. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kau adalah reinkarnasi yang terkena kutukan untuk membunuh semua orang yang kau cintai. Benar?" Luhan melanjutkan. Tubuh Junmyeon kini membatu.

Luhan menyeringai senang. "Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Kim. Kuingatkan padamu. Jangan sekali kau mendekati Zhang Yixing. Dia hanya laki-laki polos dan lemah. Kalau sampai kau mendekatinya atau bahkan menyakitinya... Kau, harus langkahi mayatku. Mengerti?!"

Junmyeon masih membatu tanpa ekspresi. Ia diam seribu kata saat Luhan memperingatinya. Luhan berbalik badan dan masuk kawasan asrama. Junmyeon masih terpaku di depan gerbang. Dan tak lama, seringaian andalan Junmyeon keluar.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah tahu semuanya, Xi Luhan... Berarti, kau ingin masuk dalam perangkapku.. Meski kau bukan orang yang ada dalam daftarku, tapi sepertinya memenggal kepala cantikmu itu menyenangkan..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Heyya buddy! Chap 5 udh update. Masih pada bingung soal kutukannya junmen, ya? Tenang, Ira baik hati kok. Ira bakal kasih side story flashback junmen yang ada Di zaman goryeo. Dan juga kenapa lulu ama chanyeol bisa tahu kutukan si junmen. Side storynya bakal update setelah ini. Tunggu aja ya.

Oh, ya. Ira nggak bosen ngingetin buat yang udah follow atau fav story ini **HARUS REVIEW!** Jangan jadi silent readers please. Capek dong Ira nulisnya kalo yang review cuma dikit.. Yayaya...

At least, thanks for reading...


	6. Side Story

Side Story: Kutukan Kim Junmyeon

.

.

.

* * *

1) Why Luhan Know?

.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! BRAK!

Luhan membanting buku tebal itu frustasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia bosan membaca buku tebal itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi semua materi skripsi ada di buku itu. Luhan menempelkan pipi kirinya ke meja perpustakaan itu gusar. Matanya sudah berair karena capek membaca segitu banyaknya tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Aku butuh hiburan..." gumam Luhan pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong rak buku.

Luhan sedikit menggerutu karena di perpustakaan ini tidak menyediakan buku novel atau bacaan komedi. Ia pun mencari buku yang sekiranya menyediakan hiburan baginya. Setelah hampir lima menit mencari, mata Luhan tertarik dengan rak buku sejarah. Tangan Luhan menyusuri buku-buku sejarah itu. Dan ia pun tertarik dengan sebuah buku lumayan tebal yang berjudul "Balada Cinta di Zaman Kerajaan Seluruh Dunia". Luhan pun mengambilnya. Buku itu seperti kisah dongeng bagi anak kecil. Luhan terkekeh sejenak lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia membuka lembar pertama buku itu.

Seperti buku-buku pada umumnya, pertama ia mendapati pendahuluan dan daftar isi. Kisah cinta itu mulai dari raja di Semenanjung China Selatan, bahkan buku itu memuat kisah cinta Ken Arok dan Ken Dedes dari Kerajaan Singasari, Indonesia. Luhan membolak-balikkan buku itu terkadang berhenti jika Luhan menemukan kisah cinta yang menarik. Mata hazel Luhan bergerak ke kiri dan kanan membaca buku itu. Terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri saking kagumnya.

Kemudian ia membalik halaman berikutnya. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah serius. Matanya mendekat ke arah tulisan judul kisah balada cinta di halaman 100 itu.

**Balada Kutukan Mawar Merah di Zaman Goryeo. **

Luhan pun akhirnya membaca kisah itu. Apa hubungannya balada cinta dengan kutukan? Dan apa hubungannya juga dengan...mawar merah?

.

.

_Alkisah, hiduplah seorang pria di zaman Goryeo sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu. Pria itu sangat tampan. Ia terkenal ke seluruh penjuru desa bahkan sampai ibukota. Pria ini memang bukan seorang raja atau pengabdi kerajaan. Pria ini dikenal tekun, ulet, dan mapan. Tapi sayangnya, pria ini selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari seluruh gadis. Alasannya singkat, ia telah mencintai seseorang. _

_**Garis bawahi, mencintai seseorang. **_

_Gadis yang dicintainya itu tidak mencintainya. Dengan alasan orang itu telah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya. Seribu bunga mawar telah pria berikan pada gadis itu. Memang gadis itu menerimanya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menerima pria itu. Pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan bunuh diri dengan cara menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangannya dengan tangkai bunga mawar yang tajam. Sebelum meninggal, pria itu sempat mengutuk jika reinkarnasinya lahir, ia akan membunuh orang yang ia cintai. _

_Pria ini bernama Kim Junmyeon. Dan gadis yang Junmyeon cintai pada saat itu adalah seorang putri kerajaan dari Cina bernama Yue Yixing. _

_Begitulah kisah Balada Kutukan Mawar Merah yang sebagian orang di pedesaan pesisir Korea masih percaya. Jikalau ada mawar yang tumbuh di sana tidak boleh dipetik atau diberikan kepada orang yang ia cintai, niscaya orang yang menerima mawar itu akan meninggal dunia. _

.

.

Luhan mengernyitkan matanya heran. Ternyata masih ada sebagian orang yang percaya akan takhayul dari negeri ginseng ini. Disitu terdapat beberapa foto asli dari tokoh-tokoh yang sang penulis dapatkan dari berbagai sumber. Pertama, gambar Putri Yue dari Cina itu. Dia memang cantik. Luhan bahkan mengira bahwa putri itu adalah nenek moyang Yixing, sepintas memang mirip dengan Yixing. Dan yang kedua adalah foto pria bernama Junmyeon.

Dan disitulah mata Luhan membelalak seketika. Pria bernama Junmyeon itu memiliki mata seperti kuaci, dan wajahnya memang tampan seperti malaikat. Senyum melekat di wajah tampan foto itu. Dimana letak kekagetan Luhan?

"O-orang ini...persis seperti orang yang kutemui di kampus saat kematian Baekhyun..."

Kemudian ia mencari lagi kata-kata yang familiar di otak Luhan. Menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di setiap kata di kisah balada itu. Setelah ketemu, ia pun mencermatinya.

"_... pria itu sempat mengutuk jika reinkarnasinya lahir, ia akan membunuh orang yang ia cintai..._" gumam Luhan saat membacanya.

Mata Luhan membelalak lebih lebar. Dengan perlahan ia menutup buku itu. Kembali terngiang di otaknya wajah pemuda yang ada di tempat kejadian dimana Baekhyun terbunuh. Pertama Luhan bertemu dengannya di toilet, dan kedua setelah Baekhyun terbunuh. Wajah yang sama persis dengan wajah tokoh Kim Junmyeon dalam cerita balada ini. Di benak Luhan adalah...apa pria yang ia temui empat tahun lalu adalah...

**Reinkarnasi dari Kim Junmyeon?**

.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tak mau menuduh orang sembarangan. Tapi, Luhan yakin akan sosok pria empat tahun lalu itu. Luhan pun membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk perpustakaan itu. Mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam dan pergi dari sana. Sepanjang Luhan berjalan di lorong kampus, pikirannya tak luput dari pria dan hubungannya dengan Kim Junmyeon, si tokoh yang ada dalam epik kutukan bunga mawar ratusan tahun lalu. Mana ada zaman sekarang orang yang terlahir kembali?

"Kalau sampai aku bertemu kembali dengan pria empat tahun lalu, entah yang menjadi reinkarnasi bodoh itu atau bukan... Akan langsung kuberi dia bunga mawar. Hihihi.. Kan kalau memberikan bunga mawar niscaya akan mati..."

.

ROSE

.

"Soal pria yang digilai Yixing kemarin..." Luhan menarik kembali ingusnya yang hampir keluar itu. "Junmyeon.. Junmyeon... Kenapa aku merasa dejavu? Hmmm.. Junmen sialan,"

Luhan berjalan mengunjungi sebuah mini market. Itu mini market langganannya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mini market dan langsung disambut oleh Hayi, putri pemilik mini market ini. Kemudian Luhan bertanya dimana obat flu yang biasanya ia pakai. Hayi pun menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang seharusnya Luhan sudah tahu.

"Ada di belakang, Ge. Oh, ya. Hari ini tidak usah beli majalah EXO. Tadi Yixing-ge sudah beli," jawab Hayi.

"Yixing? Sudah beli? Tumben sekali..." Luhan membulatkan matanya. Hayi hanya menggidikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Luhan pun langsung menuju rak belakang minimarket. Ia mengambil obat flu yang biasa ia beli. Setelah mengambilnya, tak sengaja matanya melihat majalah EXO minggu ini di rak majalah. Dengan background kertas cover warna merah cerah, dan model cover minggu ini adalah Yoona SNSD dengan cover boy tampan di sebelahnya. Luhan mengambil majalah itu dan mengamati cover boy itu.

Kim Junmyeon. Orang yang ada di kepalanya beberapa hari ini.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Apa pria ini yang digilai Yixing? Tidak...tidak boleh! Yixing harus tahu kebenarannya! Luhan langsung berlari menuju kasir. Mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya tergesa-gesa.

"Hayi! Aku bayar obat ini! Aku harus pulang! Sampai jumpa!" ujar Luhan setelah itu berlari keluar minimarket.

"Eh..eh! Lulu-ge! Ada apa?..." Hayi berteriak kaget akan keanehan perilaku Luhan itu. Luhan tidak peduli. Ia berlari menuju pertigaan arah asramanya.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya. Mulutnya mengumamkan kata yang sama disepanjang perjalanannya. "Dia yang membunuh Baekhyun.. Dia yang membunuh Baekhyun.. Dia yang membunuh Baekhyun..."

BRAK! Pintu kamar asrama ia buka dengan keras tak peduli pintu itu menabrak keras tembok di belakangnya. Ia melepas syalnya dan mengobrak-abrik laci lemarinya. Dimana? Dimana? Dimana? Dimana berita itu? Disaat Luhan membuka laci nomer tiga dari bawah lemarinya, matanya langsung menyiratkan kelegaan dan mengambil sebuah koran bekas.

Apa? Koran bekas?

Luhan membuka gulungan koran itu. Tampak headline koran yang bertuliskan "Mahasiswa Universitas Sungkyunkwan terbunuh di toilet kampus"

"Yixing harus tahu... Yixing harus tahu..." Luhan mengambil handphone-nya dan mencoba menghubungi Yixing. Pertama, tidak diangkat. Kedua, diangkat tapi tidak ada suara dari seberang. "Halo? Halo? Yixing? Xing?"

"Eh, Luhan-ge?" tanya Yixing dari seberang.

"Xing.. Kau harus tahu sesuatu... M-masalah kasus Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau bicara kasus itu, Ge? Oh, ya. Maaf, Ge. Aku sedang bersama Donghae sunbae disini. Ge, aku izin menginap sehari di apartemen Donghae sunbae, ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan padanya. Eehh..." Tiba-tiba suara dari seberang terganggu. Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing.

Luhan semakin khawatir. "Xing? Xing! Zhang Yixing!"

Kemudian, suara dari seberang kembali normal. "Hehehe, maaf Ge. Itu tadi ulah anaknya Donghae sunbae. Sudah dulu, Ge!" Telepon pun tertutup.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak bisa berbicara dengan Yixing hari ini. Ia harus menunggu tiga hari karena Yixing pasti jadi pengasuh anak dari Donghae sunbae dan Eunhyuk sunbae. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kasar ke kasur. Bayang-bayang wajah Junmyeon di cover majalah tadi kembali berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Kim Junmyeon... Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

ROSE side story

.

.

.

2) Who is Park Chanyeol? Why he know about the curse?

.

1 Mei 2010

.

TING!

**duckybyun: kita jadi ketemu, ya. sabtu malam di perpustakaan kampus. **

.

Mata pemuda ini langsung berbinar. Kemudian jari-jari tangannya mengepal keras dan diangkatnya ke atas. Tak lupa teriakan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia telah berhasil membujuknya. "Yeaaaahhhhh~~~ Baekhyun akhirnya mau menemuiku untuk kedua kalinyaaa~~~"

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berdiri dan kembali berteriak kegirangan. Sementara pemuda lain yang diketahui sebagai temannya hanya duduk di kasur pemuda jangkung tadi sambil membulatkan matanya. Mulut pemuda itu masih penuh dengan cemilan rumput laut rasa asin. Mungkin pemuda ini sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh pemuda jangkung itu.

"Apa... Kau tidak apa-apa? Chanyeollie?" tanya pemuda tadi pada pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu menoleh ke pemuda tadi. Menghampirinya dan mengguncang bahunya. "Hyung ! Aku berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk bertemu denganku lagi, hyung! Dan, kami berencana untuk mengajak salah satu teman. Dia mengajak temannya, aku mengajak temanku,"

"Lalu?"

"... Kau mau kan, hyung? Menemaniku?"

Mata pemuda itu membulat. "K-kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan... Sungyeol atau.. Taehyung?"

"Ayolah, Junmyeon hyung. Sekali ini saja..." bujuk Chanyeol pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Junmyeon itu menghela nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah, baik.. Akan kutemani," Chanyeol pun menggumamkan kata 'yes' berberapa kali. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu hari.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda bertubuh jangkung ini adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Administrasi Bisnis semester 2 di Universitas Sungkyunkwan. Chanyeol mahasiswa yang terkenal satu kampus. Rambutnya keriting berwarna coklat. Dia baru saja mengakhiri chatting dengan kenalannya yang memiliki akun duckybyun, yang Chanyeol ketahui pemiliknya bernama asli Baekhyun itu. Entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu girang ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu. Singkat cerita saja, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun sejak pemuda bereyeliner itu memulai kuliah. Secara logika, Chanyeol adalah senior Baekhyun.

"Haahh~ aku harus mengubah penampilanku!" Chanyeol menatap dirinya ke cermin. "Rambutku... Ah, mulai panjang. Aku harus memotongnya. Lalu.. Style pakaianku... Dan... Apa yang akan aku bawa saat bertemu dengannya, ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan sebuket mawar.." Junmyeon menginterupsi.

"Ide bagus, hyung!" Chanyeol menyela.

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya lagi. Padahal ia hanya asal berbicara. Ia membereskan bungkus-bungkus kemasan kosong rumput laut dan bernuat membuangnya. Tapi ia ditahan Chanyeol. "Eeehh.. Hyung jangan dibuang!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Biar kusimpan saja. Akan kuberikan ibuku. Ibuku suka mengoleksi bungkus sampah. Siapa tahu kalau dijual akan menambah pundi-pundi uang jajanku. Hehehe,"

Junmyeon memasang wajah -_- "Aaahh~~ Dasar keluarga matre!" Ia membanting bungkus kosong itu di perut Chanyeol sehingga sang empunya perut menjerit keras. Junmyeon tak peduli, ia pun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa keras.

Benar-benar orang yang dimabuk kasmaran.

.

ROSE

.

2 Mei 2010

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari toko bunga. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket little rose. Ia hirup aroma bunga itu, kemudian tersenyum senang. "Baekhyun.. Tunggu aku.."

Ia pun berjalan menuju kampus. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri jalan yang tak begitu ramai orang. Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum waktu janjian. Setelah sampai, ia menaiki tangga lobby masuk pintu utama, ia sedikit kecewa karena pintu itu terkunci. Terpaksa ia masuk lewat pintu samping. Benar dugaannya, pintu itu terbiarkan terbuka oleh penjaga kampus. Ia bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

Baru ia sampai dekat toilet pertama dari pintu samping, matanya terbelalak ketika ia menemukan teman karibnya, Junmyeon dengan seseorang yang telah terbujur bersimbah darah di lantai pintu depan toilet. Chanyeol pun berlari menghampiri mayat itu untuk memastikan siapa yang Junmyeon baru saja bunuh. Mayat itu mengarah ke samping membelakangi Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuh mayat itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu mayat itu adalah Baekhyun, pujaan hatinya. Tumpahlah air matanya. Sebuket little rose yang ia pegang pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa.. Yang kau lakukan PADA BAEKHYUNKU HYUNG!" Chanyeol membentak pada Junmyeon.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon.

"Hyung... HYUNG KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAWABKU?"

"Aku juga mencintai Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar jawaban Junmyeon. Terlihat Junmyeon meneteskan air mata, tapi isakannya ia tahan. Chanyeol emosi dan bangkit mencengkeram kerah baju Junmyeon. "Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau membunuhnya? KENAPA?"

"Aku harus! Aku harus membunuhnya ketika aku benar-benar mencintainya, Chanyeollie!" Junmyeon mendesis.

"Dasar brengsek kau! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi! Kau pengkhianat Kim Junmyeon!" Tangis Chanyeol makin keras.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku.." Junmyeon menunduk dan mulai menangis.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu!"

Chanyeol melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Junmyeon dan meraih handphonenya untuk memanggil polisi. Junmyeon hanya membatu tak bereaksi apa-apa saat Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan petugas polisi dari seberang telepon. Setelah Chanyeol selesai menelpon polisi, Chanyeol membalikkan badan menghadap Junmyeon.

"Lihat? Aku sudah menelpon polisi, tamatlah riwayatmu pembunuh!" seru Chanyeol.

"Yeol, ada suatu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"

"Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu, Kim Junmyeon!"

"AKU MEMBUNUH KARENA KUTUKAN, PARK CHANYEOL!" seru Junmyeon setelah itu menangis keras.

Chanyeol terkekeh seakan meremehkan. "Tidak masuk akal,"

"Silahkan kau baca buku sejarah apa saja dan cari nama Kim Junmyeon di tahun 1780! Apa yang dilakukan olehnya dan mengapa ia bunuh diri dengan sekuntum bunga mawar!"

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mayat Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih membatu dengan tangis yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tidak mungkin ia ada di samping mayat Baekhyun karena ia pasti dituduh yang membunuh korban. Chanyeol pun akhirnya pergi menyusul Junmyeon untuk keluar kampus. Namun Chanyeol tak menemukan jejak Junmyeon. Junmyeon hilang entah kemana.

Chanyeol kini berada di taman depan kampus. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya atas terbunuhnya pujaan hati. Ia tak peduli akan ramainya gedung kampus dengan pihak polisi dan wartawan media massa. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah hampa. Hampa tanpa ada siapa-siapa yang dapat menghiburnya. Ia membuka kunci layar handphonenya. Ia pun membuka aplikasi chatting yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum getir saat melihat chat terakhir dari Baekhyun yang berisi

**duckybyun: aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau dan aku bisa bertemu. biasanya kau menghiburku lewat chat ini. tapi besok, aku tak perlu menggunakannya lagi karena kau bisa dengan langsung menghiburku lewat celotehanmu yang bagaikan ibu pada anaknya. hehehehe...**

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi, Byun Baekhyun.. Takkan pernah.. Tak akan... Hiks hiks hiks..."

Tetesan air mata bening jatuh mengenai layar handphone itu. Chanyeol menangis keras disana. Handphone layar sentuh itu ia genggam sekuat-kuatnya.

"Junmyeon hyung... Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku..."

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Kayaknya kurang jelas nih. Di pikiran Ira mentok cuma segitu. Maaf ya.. Makasih yang udah review dari chapter 1 sampai side story ini. Ira juga nggak bosen buat minta kalian ngasih review di FF ini. Satu review aja, semangat Ira buat nerusin FF ini jadi nambah. Buat yang penasaran sama junmen yang di masa lalu, bakal Ira munculin di chapter 6.

At least, mind to review?


	7. Chapter 6

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Junmyeon memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia menempelkan kepalanya itu ke ujung wastafel kamar mandinya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Terdengar isakan keluar dari mulutnya walau samar-samar. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan sakit, bahkan mengangkat kepalanya sendiri pun ia menyerah. Benar-benar sakit.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tidak kuat... Aku tidak kuat... Hentikan.. Kumohon hentikan..."

Junmyeon terus meraung dengan kalimat yang sama. Tetesan darah dari hidungnya terus mengalir. Junmyeon tak peduli seberapa banyak darah yang keluar dan menempel Di wastafel. Air mata Junmyeon mengalir deras. "Ibu.. Ayah.. Kakak... Hiks hiks hiks... Baekhyun... Chan..chan.. Hiks hiks hiks... Chanyeollie... Bagaimana.. Bagaimana aku harus meminta maaf pada kalian? Aku...aku.."

Hening. Hanya tangisan Junmyeon yang terdengar di kamar mandi itu. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana.

.

_"Harusnya... Kau tak perlu meminta maaf pada mereka,"_

.

Junmyeon menghentikan tangisnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Suara itu memang terdengar samar-samar, tapi pendengaran Junmyeon dapat menangkap suara itu. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya walau ia bersumpah sakit di kepalanya belum hilang. Ia menatap cermin untuk memastikan siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, ia pun berinisiatif untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya. Setelah selesai, ia menatap lagi cerminnya. Tampak seseorang yang sama persis dengannya. Bedanya, orang itu menggunakan pakaian tradisional Korea, dan rambutnya agak panjang. Ekspresi orang itu datar. Junmyeon kaget, lalu refleks menoleh ke belakang. Anehnya, tak ada siapa-siapa. Junmyeon menoleh lagi ke cermin. Bayangan orang itu masih ada.

"Kim Junmyeon..." desis orang itu memanggil nama Junmyeon.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menghantui hidupku, Kim Junmyeon?" Junmyeon berbicara pada bayangan orang tadi. Ternyata, orang berpakaian tradisional tadi adalah Kim Junmyeon di zaman Goryeo. Dialah sang pencetus kutukan mawar merah.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu itu.

Junmyeon hanya menatap bayangan Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu itu. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.. Seluruh tubuhku terasa mati. Jika aku menyukai orang yang akan kubunuh, pun... Darah pasti keluar dari hidung ini.. Belum puas kau? Belum puas kau menyakiti keturunanmu sendiri?!"

Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu hanya terdiam. Air mata Junmyeon keluar lagi dengan sendirinya. "Aku lelah. Aku lelah menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang hanya karena KUTUKANMU KIM JUNMYEOOONNN !"

"..."

"Kapan aku bisa... Kapan aku bisa merasakan yang namanya mencintai dan dicintai...? Kapan? Kapan? Hiks hiks.. Kapan..."

"Tidak ada gunanya kau merasakan mencintai dan dicintai, keturunanku.." Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu pun akhirnya buka suara. Junmyeon meredam tangisnya sejenak dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika kau mau tahu alasannya, lihatlah orang tuamu! Mereka bahkan hampir menyia-nyiakanmu demi kakakmu yang mereka lebih sayang daripada kau sendiri! Dan jika kau tak pernah tahu akan asal-usulmu.. Sudah kupastikan hidupmu sekarang lebih sengsara dari sebelumnya.." jelas Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu itu.

"Lalu... Apa hubungannya dengan membunuh orang yang dicintai?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Orang yang kau cintai... Sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu," jawab Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu.

Junmyeon terdiam. Lima detik kemudian sebuah senyum getir keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Kau tahu.. Aku sekarang... Sedang mencintai seseorang,"

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhnya?"

"Belum saatnya.." jawab Junmyeon sambil menutup matanya. Wajah yang terngiang di otaknya adalah wajah seorang pria cantik dengan dua lesung pipi yang menambah kesan manis pada pria itu. "Karena... Dia juga mencintaiku.."

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, keturunanku.." Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu kembali bersuara. "Bahwa dia takkan mencintaimu. Jalani kehidupanmu sebagai pembunuh! Kau takkan bisa mencintai dan dicin..."

.

PRANG !

.

Junmyeon melemparkan sebuah gelas kumur ke cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dari Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu itu. Gelas kumur itu pecah, cermin yang dilempar retak bahkan ada pecahan kaca cermin yang perlahan jatuh ke keramik yang ada di sekeliling wastafel. Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu itu hilang dari pandangan Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sinar matahari masuk dengan leluasa dari kaca pintu balkon. Kebetulan pintu balkon terdiri atas kayu dan kaca. Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu balkon itu. Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan perlahan kesana. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu itu, mata kuacinya menangkap sebuah balkon di depan apartemennya. Asrama mahasiswa Universitas Sungkyunkwan. Apartemen Junmyeon berada di belakang asrama tersebut. Salah satu pintu balkon yang tepat dihadapan balkon Junmyeon terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang penghuni kamar yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan buku dan sebuah headphone yang bertengger di telinganya.

Junmyeon memandang penghuni kamar itu dengan sendu. Penghuni kamar itu adalah Yixing. Yixing memang tak sadar kalau tempat tinggal Junmyeon ada di seberang balkon. Junmyeon dapat melihat Yixing yang sedang serius membaca sebuah buku. Junmyeon juga dapat melihat Yixing yang saat itu sedang membaca buku, diusik oleh Luhan. Mereka pun akhirnya memulai cekcok mulut. Junmyeon tersenyum getir melihatnya. Ia tak bisa tertawa lebar karena ada perasaan yabg terganjal di hatinya.

Air mata Junmyeon tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja ke pipi putihnya. Setetes, dua tetes, kemudian air mata itu benar-benar mengalir deras dari mata Junmyeon. Pucuk kepala pemuda berwajah bak malaikat itu disandarkan ke pintu balkon. Menangis keras disana. Kegiatan cekcok mulut antara Luhan dengan Yixing pun berakhir dengan tawa. Dan Yixing pun menghampiri pintu balkon kamarnya dan menutupnya. Berakhirlah kegiatan Junmyeon menatap Yixing. Tangisnya mengeras. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan kini dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu? Apa aku harus menghilangkan nyawa satu orang lagi? Lalu.. Siapa orang yang akan menghilangkan kutukan ini? Aku tidak kuat... Aku tidak kuat... Hiks hiks hiks... Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu... Zhang Yixing.."

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Apa? Chanyeol hilang?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada pemuda tinggi keturunan Kanada-China itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Sehun, Dio, Kai, Tao, Luhan dan Yixing menatap Kris tak percaya. Kris menunduk frustasi. Bagaimana pun, Chanyeol adalah saudara sepupunya.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir ke situ. Tapi... Kenyataannya seperti itu bagaimana aku harus bertindak?" Kris mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau bilang... Dia mau mendatangi teman lamanya. Siapa namanya?" Kai menyela.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Kris pelan.

"Kapan terakhir kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tao, calon pasangan sah Kris.

"Hari Senin kemarin. Tapi dia hilang hari Rabu. Aku dan bibi Park berusaha mencarinya sampai sekarang," Kris tetap dengan posisinya.

"Bagaimana bisa... Uhm, sudah lapor polisi?" tanya Dio.

Kris mengangguk. "Sudah. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda ditemukannya Chanyeol,"

"Kemana perginya bocah itu?" Kai mendesis. Sehun dan Yixing hanya diam tanpa kata.

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri membuat semua mata tertuju pada Luhan sekarang. Pandangan mereka sarat akan pertanyaan 'ada apa Luhan?'. Awalnya Luhan diam saja. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Luhan pun bersuara. "Aku mau mencari Chanyeol,"

"Kau gila, Lu-ge?" Sehun menimpali. "Kita kan tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Kris yang notabene sepupunya saja tidak ta..."

"Makanya aku mencarinya, bodoh!" Luhan menyela. "...mungkin aku tahu siapa yang mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang,"

"Memangnya siapa, Ge?" Yixing mulai bertanya.

Luhan memandang Yixing. Pandangannya penuh arti. "Kita lihat saja,"

Luhan pun menuruni tangga tempat ia dan teman-temannya duduk tadi. Kris, Tao, Kai, Dio, Sehun dan Yixing masih memandang kepergian Luhan. Semuanya masih bibgung akan ucapan dan kelakuan Luhan tadi.

"Kenapa aku jadi takut sama Luhan-ge, ya?" Tao bergidik ngeri.

"Apa.. Luhan mengenali salah satu teman Chanyeol? Chanyeol kan temannya banyak sekali," Kris bertanya-tanya.

"Semoga Chanyeol cepat ditemukan," ujar Dio dan diangguki oleh Kai.

"Err, Yixing-ge? Apa maksud Luhan-ge tadi?" tanya Sehun pada Yixing.

"T-tidak tahu... A-aku juga bingung," Yixing tergagap.

"Xing, kau pasti tahu sesuatu," ujar Kris setelah hening menerpa mereka selama lima detik.

Yixing menoleh kearah Kris yang juga menatapnya. "A-aku berani bersumpah. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, Kris!"

"Kurasa, ini masalah pribadi antara Luhan-ge dan Chanyeol," Sehun menginterupsi.

Kai mengelak. "Eh? Sejauh aku mengenal kedua orang itu, aku tak pernah melihat mereka akrab. Mereka pasti sering cekcok mulut dan berakhir lempar guling,"

"Xing, aku berani bertaruh kau pasti tahu sesuatu antara Luhan dan Chanyeol," Kris kembali menatap Yixing.

"Kris, jangan memojokkanku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa," Yixing mengelak keras.

"Sudah-sudah.. Kita berdoa saja supaya Chanyeol cepat ditemukan. Dan Luhan-ge kembali dengan beberapa informasi dimana Chanyeol berada," Dio menenangkan. Semua kembali terdiam dan kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Eh? Kim Junmyeon?"

Hayi membulatkan matanya saat Luhan mengatakan nama Junmyeon. Luhan memasang wajah datarnya. "Ya. Kau tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya?"

Hayi mengernyitkan matanya sejenak. "Aku memang tahu Kim Junmyeon. Tapi.. Aku tak tahu persis tempat tinggalnya,"

"Yixing mengatakan kalau kau memberitahu secara sepintas tentang Kim Junmyeon," Luhan menambahi.

"Memang iya.. Tapi itu kan aku hanya sepintas tahu saja. Entah benar atau tidak aku kan tidak tahu," elak Hayi.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Luhan menyudahi debatnya. "Beritahu aku dimana tempat tinggalnya!"

Hayi bergidik ngeri sendiri. Tak seperti biasanya ia bertingkah seperti itu. "S-setahuku... Dia tinggal di apartemen di Nam-street sana. Dan aku tidak tahu selanjutnya lagi,"

BRAK! Hayi terkejut dan refleks mundur dua langkah saat Luhan menggebrak meja kasirnya. Tapi setelah itu Luhan meninggalkan mini market begitu saja. Hayi memandang kepergian Luhan yang berbelok ke kanan menuju Nam-street. Hayi kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Dari pertemuan Yixing-ge dan Kim Junmyeon... Majalah EXO... Dan sekarang? Aish, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

.

ROSE

.

Luhan memandang pintu kamar apartemen di depannya. Kamar Apartemen Nomor 225. Apa benar yang disebutkan oleh resepsionis lobby apartemen? Batin Luhan bertanya-tanya. Daripada cemas, lebih baik ia memencet bel pintu saja. Luhan memandang tombol bel bulat berwarna biru air itu. Kemudian ia memencet bel itu perlahan. Keluar suara bel samar-samar dari dalam.

Sedetik, tak ada respon. Dua detik, masih tak ada respon. Tiga detik, Luhan kembali memencet bel itu sebanyak dua kali. Apa dia sedang keluar untuk membunuh lagi? Luhan mulai curiga. Tapi kecurigaan Luhan teralihkan saat pintu apartemen mulai terbuka. Mata Luhan membulat seketika. Ia terkejut.

.

**Ternyata pemilik kamar apartemen ini bukan Kim Junmyeon**.

.

Melainkan seseorang pemuda dengan perawakan kecil, bermata lancip dan pipi bulat seperti bakpau.

"Maaf? Anda mencari siapa?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa... Disini apartemen dengan pemilik bernama Kim Junmyeon?" tanya Luhan to the point.

"Kim Junmyeon? Maaf sebelumnya saya tidak tahu tentang pemilik apartemen yang lama. Saya Kim Minseok. Pemilik apartemen yang lama baru saja pindah," jawab orang bernama Minseok itu.

"Kim Minseok? Apa... Kau punya ikatan keluarga dengan Kim Junmyeon?"

"Hahaha..." Kim Minseok tertawa renyah. "Apa karena nama marganya sama? Maaf, tapi saya tidak tahu tentang Kim Junmyeon,"

Luhan menganga. Ternyata ia salah kamar. Resepsionis sialan. Ia sudah ditipu. Luhan pun pamit dan meminta maaf pada Minseok. Minseok pun menutup pintu apartemennya. Luhan masih di depan pintu itu. Pindah kemana si muka alibi itu? Ia tak mungkin bertanya lagi ke resepsionis itu karena pasti ditipu lagi. Luhan membalikkan badan lalu pergi menuju lift. Setelah lift telah ia tekan tombolnya, pintu lift terbuka. Ia pun masuk lift.

Mata Luhan terbelalak ketika di luar lift lewatlah orang yang ia cari. Kim Junmyeon. Tapi saat Luhan akan keluar, pintu lift tertutup. Luhan merutuki kesialannya hari ini.

.

.

Junmyeon yang berjalan tadi berhenti sejenak. Ia memandang ke arah lift yang sudah tertutup itu. Sebuah seringaian keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau mudah untuk ditipu, Luhan-ssi. Kamarku yang sebenarnya bukan kamar apartemen nomor 225,"

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 14 Februari. Hari Valentine. Di masyarakat Korea hari itu adalah hari dimana seorang kekasih perempuan memberikan hadiah pada kekasih laki-laki. Sedangkan balasannya akan diberikan oleh kekasih laki-laki pada White Day bulan depan.

Yixing tahu akan Valentine. Maka dari itu, ia berinisiatif untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Junmyeon. Bukan berarti Yixing adalah kekasih perempuan, ia lelaki tulen dan penyuka sesama jenis (saat ia mulai menyukai Junmyeon). Ia menggenggam satu paket coklat yang telah diberi pita. Sebenarnya itu coklat buatan Dio, karena ia terlalu malas untuk keluar dan membeli coklat. Yixing tengah berada di pinggir Sungai Han ditemani dengan angin semilir.

Yixing menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Junmyeon. Yixing melirik jam tangannya. Jam 20.15. Junmyeon terlambat 15 menit. Ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dari saku. Ia membaca kembali SMS nya yang ia kirim ke Junmyeon.

.

**To: Junmyeon**

**Subject: none**

**Myeon? Apa kau ada waktu? Bisakah kita bertemu di pinggir Sungai Han? Jam 20.00 tepat ya.**

.

Tak dibalas oleh Junmyeon. Yixing melipat tangannya dan merapatkan jaketnya. Salju turun sedikit-sedikit. Tampak butirannya bertengger di rambut coklat Yixing. Yixing hampir menyerah. Ia membalikkan badan. Memegang pagar pembatas dan melihat pemandangan indah Sungai Han di malam hari itu. Indah sekali. Semakin indah kalau Junmyeon ada di sampingnya. Yixing menatap lagi jam tangannya. 20.20. Ia menghela nafas berat. Pengorbanan itu ternyata menyakitkan, walau terkadang.

"Yixing?"

Merasa terpanggil, Yixing berbalik badan. Tampak Junmyeon berdiri di hadapannya. Memakai jaket kulit tebal dan syal yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Yixing merengut sebal. "Kau terlambat dari jam janjian,"

"Maaf. Ada sedikit urusan. Err...ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Yixing mengeluarkan kotak paket coklatnya. "Ini untukmu. Selamat hari Valentine,"

Junmyeon tercekat. Ia menatap kotak coklat yang dipegang Yixing. Pikirannya kalut. Sebesar itukah rasa suka Yixing padanya? "T-tapi..aku bukan pasanganmu... M-maksudku...aku tidak punya pacar dan...kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena aku suka,"

"Eh?"

Junmyeon terkejut mendengar Yixing bilang suka padanya. Besar sekali rasa cinta Yixing padanya. Junmyeon membatu, dan menunduk. Pikirannya kalut. Ia memang juga menyukai Yixing, tapi tak sebesar rasa cinta Yixing padanya. Junmyeon selalu merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat hendak berdekatan dengan Yixing (dengan maksud membunuh karena kutukan tentunya). Awalnya biasa, tapi entah kenapa lama-lama jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rona merah tersamar di pipinya akhir-akhir ini.

Yixing masih menggenggam kotak coklatnya. Ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tergantung tadi. "Aku...menyukaimu, Junmyeon. Dari awal...kita bertemu di minimarket beberapa bulan yang lalu,"

Junmyeon mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Yixing saat Yixing juga menatapnya. Besar sekali rasa cinta Yixing padanya. Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih kalut akan pikiran di otaknya. Tangannya terselip sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa. Tapi ia sembunyikan di jari-jari tangannya.

"A-aku tahu ini terdengar gila. T-tapi aku memang menyukaimu. A-aku mengaku...aku penyuka sesama jenis dan bodohnya aku mencintaimu. Orang yang baru beberapa bulan ini kukenal. Dan...ternyaata aku baru tahu kau itu seorang model majalah yang selalu aku beli dan tak pernah terlewatkan satu edisi pun. D-dan..."

Yixing tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba Junmyeon memeluknya erat. Mata Yixing membulat dan kotak coklat yang sedari tadi ia genggam jatuh begitu saja. Untung saja isinya tidak tumpah. Sementara Junmyeon yang tengah memeluk Yixing pun menangis tertahan. Kepalanya ia benamkan di tengkuk Yixing. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa membunuh orang seperti Yixing sekalipun itu suatu keharusan. Pisau lipat yang ia genggam jatuh begitu saja tepat ke Sungai Han.

Merasa tengkuknya basah, Yixing sedikit menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Myeon? A-apa kau menangis?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon. Terdengar isakan dari bibir Junmyeon karena tih Yixing sudah tahu kalau ia menangis.

Merasa bersalah, Yixing memeluk punggung Junmyeon. "M-maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis,"

Junmyeon melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Yixing. Tak lama Junmyeon mencium bibir plump Yixing. Awalnya Yixing terkejut dan tak membuka mulutnya. Tapi Junmyeon mulai melumat bibir Yixing dan refleks Yixing membuka mulutnya. Junmyeon masih mengeluarkan air mata di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yixing. Yixing pun menutup matanya menikmati ciumannya dengan Junmyeon. Mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Setelah itu, Junmyeon melepas ciumannya dengan Yixing. Mereka saling menatap. Wajah Junmyeon penuh air mata. Bibirnya masih bergetar menahan tangis. Yixing berinisiatif untuk menghapus air mata Junmyeon. Tangannya ia usapkan ke sekitar pipi Junmyeon. Junmyeon memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan betapa halusnya jari-jari tangan seorang Zhang Yixing. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Yixing yang berada di pipinya itu. Menautkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Yixing. Saat Junmyeon membuka matanya, setetes air mata keluar dari mata kirinya.

"Y-yixing... A-aku..." Junmyeon terlalu takut untuk mengungkapnya pada Yixing.

Yixing terdiam. Ia mengambil kotak coklat di bawah, kemudian ia memberikannya pada Junmyeon. "Kalau kau masih ragu, tidak apa-apa. Kapan-kapan saja kau menjawabnya. Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku,"

Yixing berbalik badan membelakangi Junmyeon. Hendak pergi. Tapi tangan Junmyeon menarik lengan Yixing dan kembali mendekap tubuh ramping Yixing. "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Yixing tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan Junmyeon. Sementara Junmyeon membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Yixing.

.

.

_Junmyeon tak sadar. Bahwa satu kelopak bunga mawar di vas bunga miliknya tengah terjatuh begitu saja di meja. Menyisakan satu kelopak lagi yang masih bertengger di tangkainya._

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

* * *

Hai hai, ini mau mendekati end lho. Jangan lupa review ya. Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi pertanyaan kalian tersirat di setiap kata dari FF ini (alay mode on). Perlu peringatan nih. Biasanya Ira apdet cepet nih, sekarang semi hiatus soalnya lagi gila-gilanya belajar nih. Mungkin agak lama apdetnya, tapi tetep lanjut kok. Nggak bakalan Ira biarin FF ini jamuran.

Review please..


	8. Chapter 7

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Kelopak bunga itu tinggal satu,"_

_._

_"Hiks hiks hiks..."_

_._

_"Jika kau tak membunuhnya..."_

_._

_**BRAK! PRANG! PRANG!**_

_._

_"Maka..."_

_._

_BRUK!_

_._

_"Kau akan..."_

_._

_JLEB! TES..TES_

_._

_"Mati..."_

_._

_"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH !"_

.

.

Junmyeon membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Yang tampak dii matanya adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Pandangannya kosong. Ia meneguk ludahnya, merasa ketakutan. Junmyeon menyibakkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Mimpi buruk.

Ia meminum habis segelas air yang ada di meja nakas. Setelah itu kembali mengatur nafasnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya, kemudian melirik jam alarm gambar sayap malaikat miliknya. Masih pagi buta. Matahari belum tampak dari tempatnya. Junmyeon pun memutuskan untuk merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Matanya melirik ke vas bunga mawar di meja sebelah jendela.

.

_Mawar itu kelopaknya hanya satu_.

.

Junmyeon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati vas bunga mawar itu. Kelopak mawar itu masih merah merekah. Hanya saja tangkainya sedikit layu. Kelopak bunga lainnya tercecer di meja dan menghitam. Junmyeon menyentuh kelopak mawar yang masih bertengger di tangkai itu. Sedikit goyah, pertanda rapuh.

Darah di hidung Junmyeon keluar lagi. Menetes di tangkai mawar yang berduri. Tangan Junmyeon pun beralih menyentuh darah yang mengalir di philtrumnya, kemudian memandangnya. Tiba-tiba kepala Junmyeon terasa sakit dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dan ia berpegangan ke ujung meja dan tangan kanannya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu.

"Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati..." Junmyeon merintih.

Junmyeon tak kuat. Ia jatuh terbaring ke lantai. Matanya masih terbuka. Pandangannya menuju ke arah pecahan kaca di lantai itu. Tapi kemudian pandangannya mengabur. Dan perlahan mulai gelap. Junmyeon pingsan dengan darah masih mengalir di hidungnya.

.

_"Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menghilangkan kutukan ini..."_

.

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"K-kau pasti bercanda. Kau bercanda kan, Xing?" Luhan menangkup pipi Yixing sampai pipi Yixing mengapit mulutnya dan membuat mulut itu menjulur ke depan.

"Gwe gwe... Whepwhaskwan akhhww..."

"Apa? Yang jelas dong kalau ngomong..." Luhan makin mengapit pipi Yixing.

Yixing menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari pipinya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk meregangkan otot pipinya kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya. "Lu-ge.. Bisa bersikap biasa tidak, sih? Pipiku kram nih..."

"Tidak. Tidak bisa!" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa jika kau tak menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda berwajah alibi itu?"

"Kita sama-sama saling mencintai, itu saja!" Yixing mulai mengelak.

"Kau pikir dia mencintaimu?" Luhan menatap Yixing intens.

Yixing memundurkan wajahnya saat ditatap tajam oleh Luhan. "Jelas, lah! Luhan-ge tidak percaya padaku! Dia saja sampai menangis keras saat setelah aku menyatakan cinta padanya..."

"Heh..dasar pemuda lemah. Saat kau menyatakan padanya saja di ... EHHH !"

Yixing menutup telinganya saat Luhan berteriak histeris. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya? Tentu saja. Yixing memasang ekspresi facepalm. Sementara Luhan, seluruh wajahnya menggambarkan huruf 'O'.

"K-k-k-kau... M-m-m-menyatakan cinta... P-p-padanya?"

Yixing mengangguk.

Luhan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. "Demi apa..."

"Demikian!" Yixing beranjak dari meja makan menuju dapur. Raut wajahnya merengut.

"O-oi! Yixing! Kau mau kemana?" Luhan mencegat Yixing.

Yixing berbalik. "Mau membuatkan sesuatu makanan untukmu. Tunggu disitu!"

Luhan mengernyitkan mata. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yixing marah seperti itu? Yixing tak pernah marah seperti itu kalau ia memang benar-benar marah. Eh? Berarti Yixing benar-benar marah, nih? Luhan merenung sebentar. Apa dia salah, ya? Apa dia salah menjauhkan Yixing dan Kim Junmyeon. Yixing tak sadar bahwa seluruh informasi tentang Kim Junmyeon ada padanya.

.

_Kim Junmyeon membunuh Baekhyun karena kutukan_

.

**BRAK!**

Lamunan Luhan terbuyar setelah semangkuk besar sayur-sayuran bersaus mayonaise tersaji dengan tidak elit di meja. Dan Yixing yang kemudian duduk di hadapannya, tetap dengan wajah merengut. Luhan menatap makanan bernama salad itu sejenak, lalu menatap Yixing. "Kenapa kau membuatkan aku salad, Xing?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah mengambil sendok dan menyuapi Luhan dengan sesendok penuh salad. "Bukannya Lu-ge mengeluh ingin menguruskan badan demi si ekspresi Yehet itu? Aku kan Yixing si baik hati, jadi aku membuatkanmu salad selada dan saus mayonaise," ucap Yixing sarkatis.

Satu sendok, dua sendok, dan tiga sendok. Mulut Luhan sudah menggembung seperti balon. Luhan kemudian menahan tangan Yixing yang akan menyuapkan salad untuk keempat kalinya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yixing untuk mengunyah salad itu, kemudian menelannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan saus mayonaise yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Luhan kembali menatap Yixing, tapi tak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Yixing hanya mencomot selada yang sudah terlumur penuh saus mayonaise.

"Xing, kau marah padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing.

"Xing... A-aku tak bermaksud untuk.." Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya. Terlalu takut.

Yixing masih tak menjawabnya. Wajahnya mulai datar.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi Luhan masih penasaran dengan Kim Junmyeon, atau ia memanggilnya pemuda berwajah alibi. "Xing, kau tahu kan alasanku untuk berusaha menjauhkan kau dari pemuda berwajah alibi itu karena..."

"Dia yang membunuh Baekhyun," Yixing menyela. "Aku sudah tahu, Ge. Aku sudah tahu alasanmu..."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi. "Lalu kau bersikeras tetap mencintainya. Baiklah aku menghargaimu. Tapi aku khawatir, Xing. Khawatir kejadian itu terulang lagi padamu,"

"Sudahlah, Luhan-ge," ujar Yixing dingin. "Walaupun Junmyeon pembunuhnya, bukan berarti Junmyeon akan terus membunuh kan, Ge? Aku yakin dia pernah dipenjara dan jera akan perbuatannya,"

"Tapi selama kasus Baekhyun belum ditutup, pelakunya tak pernah ditemukan. Apa iya polisi merahasiakan pelaku dari publik? Kau gila, Xing,"

"Berarti bukan Junmyeon pelakunya!" Yixing menggebrak meja. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Hening sebentar. Yixing kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Maaf, aku kelepasan,"

"Aku mengerti, Xing," Luhan mengambil mangkuk salad itu. Kemudian memakan potongan buah kiwi dan apel. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya! Yixing kecilku sudah dewasa ternyata. Hahaha..."

Yixing tertawa kecil. Kemudian menoyor pelan lengan Luhan. "Ah, Luhan-ge bisa aja.."

Luhan tersenyum sambil memakan saladnya berdua dengan Yixing. Tapi dalam lubuk hati Luhan yang terdalam masih ada rasa penasaran akan Kim Junmyeon. Luhan bersikeras untuk mencari tahu lagi tentang Junmyeon.

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya syok. Tangannya bergetar. Ia tak salah dengar, kan? Ia yakin tak salah dengar. Memilukan memang. Junmyeon memandang map coklat tersegel rapi di hadapannya, tepatnya di sebuah meja. Ia menatap Dokter Lee lagi.

"A-aku tak salah dengar kan? Aku tak punya riwayat penyakit seperti itu!" Junmyeon mengelak.

"Tapi dari hasil X-Ray sudah membuktikan, bahwa ada tumor ganas bersarang tepat di otak bagian tengahmu. Panjang tumor itu sekitar 2,5 cm. Kau juga sudah merasakan gejalanya. Aku tidak akan memvonis berapa sisa umurmu karena penyakitmu ini masih stadium awal. Semoga tidak menjalar ke seluruh otak," jelas Dokter Lee.

Junmyeon diam. Ia menatap lagi map coklat itu. Map yang bertuliskan 'Hasil Foto X-Ray atas nama Kim Junmyeon' itu membuat beban hidupnya semakin bertambah. Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian ia teringat dengan bunga mawar di apartemennya. Apa itu penyebabnya?

.

_Lalu, apakah penyakit ini akan sembuh setelah Junmyeon membunuh Yixing? _

.

Junmyeon menepis pikirannya tentang bunga mawar itu. Ini hanya murni penyakit.

"Baiklah, Dokter Lee. Kalau begitu saya pamit," Junmyeon pamit dan bangkit dari kursi pasien.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Junmyeon-ssi. Kalau kau setuju dengan kemoterapi itu hubungi aku," ujar Dokter Lee seraya membukakan pintu keluar untuk Junmyeon.

.

ROSE

.

"Kanker Otak?"

Junmyeon terus memikirkan penyakit yang divonis Dokter Lee tadi siang. Dokter Lee memang tak membenarkan adanya riwayat keturunan dalam penyakit itu. Gejala yang diderita Junmyeon memang benar gejala kanker stadium awal. Dan itu belum berlanjut ke tahap yang semakin mengerikan.

Hari ini Junmyeon sedang berada di halte pemberhentian bus tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia sedang menunggu Yixing. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Kenapa Yixing belum datang? Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Junmyeon secara tiba-tiba. Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang. Seorang malaikat cantik berdiri di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing. Senyum terukir di wajah manisnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipi khas dari seorang Zhang Yixing. Entah kenapa Junmyeon ikut tersenyum.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Junmyeon hyung," ujar Yixing.

"Tak apa. Oh, ya. Jadi kita kemana?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Katanya nonton? Gimana sih?" Yixing menyikut lengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya tertawa. "Haha, baiklah baiklah. Kajja,"

Yixing tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku harus ke minimarketnya Hayi. Mau beli popcorn,"

"Kenapa tidak beli di sana saja?"

"Aku tidak suka. Walaupun sama-sama popcorn, tapi popcorn buatan Bibi Lee lebih enak dari yang biasanya dijual di bioskop," jelas Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, baik. Kita kesana saja,"

Yixing mulai berbalik sementara Junmyeon mengikuti. Namun belum ada lima langkah berjalan, Junmyeon menggaet lengan Yixing dan memegangnya erat-erat. Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. Wajah Junmyeon pucat pasi, matanya terpejam erat seakan menahan sakit. Beberapa kali Junmyeon hampir ambruk tapi Yixing selalu menahannya. Terdengar samar-samar gumaman "jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang," dari bibir Junmyeon.

"Myeon? Myeon kau baik-baik saja?" Yixing mulai khawatir.

Junmyeon membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya mengabur dan Yixing yang ada di hadapannya seakan menjadi dua. Junmyeon juga melihat sesosok bayangan yang ada di belakang Yixing. Seseorang dengan hanbok yang dipakainya.

.

_Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu!_

.

Junmyeon semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ke lengan Yixing. Perlahan dibukanya kembali matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dan pandangannya pun kembali seperti semula. Ia hanya melihat Yixing di hadapannya.

"Myeon? Kau sakit? A-aku antar pulang, ya!" Yixing menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Ayo, katanya mau ke minimarket?" Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi kau sakit!"

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, kok,"

Yixing menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Junmyeon, dan meletakkan punggung tangannya disana. Panas. "Myeon, kau panas. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang," Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi Yixing. Tangannya yang masih berpegangan di lengan Yixing pun turun ke bawah menuju jari-jari Yixing. "Ayo, kita pergi ke minimarket,"

Junmyeon menggenggam buku-buku jari Yixing dan mulai berjalan bersama Yixing. Yixing masih khawatir akan keadaan Junmyeon, tapi Junmyeon tetap memaksa untuk pergi. Yixing tak bisa menolaknya. Ia berdoa agar jangan terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya.

.

ROSE

.

Junmyeon terlihat aneh hari ini. Selama berada di teater bioskop, Junmyeon tidur. Awalnya ia menonton beberapa menit awal film dimulai, namun ia tidur begitu saja. Yixing sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Junmyeon, memastikan kalau Junmyeon baik-baik saja. Setelah film selesai, lekas Yixing membangunkan Junmyeon dan mengajaknya keluar teater bioskop.

Di food court juga iya. Junmyeon seakan menjadi orang yang pelupa, melebihi sifat pelupa Yixing. Ia lupa membayar makanan dengan nominal uang berapa. Tangannya juga bergetar. Junmyeon terkadang memijat pelipisnya.

.

_Yixing yakin, Junmyeon tidak baik-baik saja._

.

"Ayolah cerita! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Junmyeon-hyung?" Yixing memaksa Junmyeon untuk cerita.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Xing.." Selalu begitu jawaban Junmyeon.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Hari ini kau terlihat aneh, tahu! Tak biasanya kau tertidur di bioskop. Kau juga menjadi pelupa! Ada apa, sih?" omel Yixing.

"Mungkin hanya kecapekan. Aku baik-baik saja, Yixing sayang," Junmyeon mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte tempat tadi janjian. Setelah itu, Yixing berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat Junmyeon menatap Yixing heran. "Lho, kenapa berhenti disini, Xing?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku kasihan padamu. Kita pulang sendiri-sendiri saja. Kita berpisah disini," ujar Yixing.

"Yixing, aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Ayo aku antar ke asramamu saja," Junmyeon memaksa.

"Aish, jangan!" Yixing menolak. "Lebih baik Junmyeon-hyung pulang saja. Banyak istirahat! Jangan lupa minum obat dan vitamin. Makan yang banyak! Kalau masih sakit ke dokter sa..."

Omelan Yixing terhenti saat bibir Junmyeon mengunci bibir Yixing. Hanya bibir yang menempel, bukan lumatan penuh nafsu. Sedetik kemudian, Junmyeon melepas ciuman itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku takkan memaksa. Terserah kau saja," ujar Junmyeon sambil nyengir. "Aku menurut padamu, Zhang Yixing,"

"Jangan menggodaku, hyung!" Yixing memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Aku pulang, ya!" Junmyeon melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Yixing. Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang melangkah menjauh darinya. Kemudian mereka saling nelambaikan tangan. Yixing mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari halte menuju asramanya.

"Junmyeon-hyung, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padamu..."

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Luhan memandang salah satu kamar apartemen Nam-street. Kamar nomor 117. Menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak mau dibohongi lagi oleh resepsionis kemarin. Ia curiga kalau resepsionis itu bersekongkol dengan Junmyeon.

"Resepsionis sialan. Aku tak boleh dibohongi lagi. Xi Luhan dibohongi.. Heh! Enak saja! Yang kemarin itu hanya ketidakberuntunganku saja!" Luhan merutuki kamar nomor 117 itu.

Tangan Luhan sudah bersiap-siap memencet bel kamar tersebut, namun ia tahan. Kalau benar ini kamar apartemen Junmyeon, ia bersyukur. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Chanyeol. Luhan sekilas tahu bahwa Chanyeol sering pergi dengan seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Junmyeon.

.

_Tapi kalau bukan..._

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Coba saja pencet belnya. Kalau ini bukan kamar Junmyeon, berarti ia harus memenggal kepala resepsionis itu. Jari telunjuk Luhan menekan bel berwarna putih bening itu. Awalnya tak ada respon dari sang empunya kamar. Luhan memencet bel itu lagi. Tetap tak ada respon. Entah suara dari speaker kamar atau pemiliknya sendiri yang membukakan pintu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi. "Apa aku salah kamar lagi? Sialan!"

"Eh? Luhan-sunbae?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. S-suara itu? Dengan cepat Luhan membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari. Kim Junmyeon.

"K-kim Junmyeon..."

"Sunbae? Sedang apa kau di depan apartemenku?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Berarti benar ini kamar apartemen Junmyeon, pikir Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu diam sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada 'pemuda berwajah alibi' itu. "Aku? Aku mencarimu, Junmyeon! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, sunbae. Sebentar aku buka pintu dulu,"

Luhan mempersilahkan Junmyeon membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Luhan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Junmyeon. Biasa saja. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Tapi Luhan sekilas memperhatikan wajah Junmyeon yang pucat. Apa Junmyeon sedang sakit?

**CKLEK!** Pintu itu berhasil dibuka oleh Junmyeon. "Mari masuk, Luhan-sunbae," ucap Junmyeon. Luhan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya 'fake smile'. "Terima kasih, Junmyeon,"

Isi apartemen Junmyeon sama seperti isi apartemen pada umumnya. Hanya saja kamar tidurnya hanya tiga, dua kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu yang langsung di pasang TV dan balkon. Luhan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan Junmyeon yang menyusul duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu apa, sunbae?" tanya Junmyeon to the point.

"Begini... Err... Apa... Aduh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" Luhan jadi speechless sendiri. Entah kenapa. "Langsung saja! Apa, kau pernah kenal dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol?" Raut wajah Junmyeon berubah bingung. Entah bingung dengan maksud Luhan atau...bingung mencari alasan. "Ah! Dia teman mainku, sunbae. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku tak bertemu dengannya..."

"Dia hilang, Junmyeon," Luhan menyela.

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Maka dari itu, aku bertanya padamu. Kau kenal dengan Chanyeol, sebelum dia hilang apa dia pernah bertemu denganmu?" Luhan melanjutkan.

"Tidak, sunbae..."

Junmyeon tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya berpegangan pada ujung sofa. Kepala Junmyeon berayun-ayun. Setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya. Luhan memperhatikan Junmyeon. Awalnya Luhan pikir itu rekayasa dari Junmyeon. Namun setelah ia lihat Junmyeon mimisan, jelas itu bukan rekayasa. Luhan jadi khawatir.

"J-junmyeon-ssi... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mendekat ke arah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendongak menatap Luhan. Pandangannya mengabur, lalu ambruk. Untung saja Luhan dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Junmyeon. Luhan segera memapah Junmyeon ke kamar. Pintu kamar Junmyeon kebetulan terbuka lebar, jadi Luhan bisa langsung membaringkan Junmyeon di tempat tidurnya.

Luhan menumpuk bantal Junmyeon menjadi dua lalu meletakkan kepala Junmyeon disana. Luhan juga membersihkan darah di hidung Junmyeon yang masih mengalir. Suhu tubuh Junmyeon panas. Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membaringkan Junmyeon. Setelah melihat keadaan Junmyeon seperti ini, Luhan jadi merasa bersalah.

Mata Luhan menangkap vas bunga mawar di meja dekat jendela. Luhan teringat sesuatu. Luhan pun mendekati meja tempat bunga mawar itu. Mawar itu kelopaknya tinggal satu. Tangkainya layu. Luhan hendak menyentuhnya, tapi ia tertusuk duri dari mawar itu.

"Aish, disaat layu begini durinya masih saja tajam..." gerutu Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya memperhatikan bunga itu, ia lalu keluar untuk memberikan Junmyeon sesuatu entah itu makanan, minuman atau obat. Luhan membongkar isi laci Junmyeon. Ia tak menemukannya. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Setelah itu ia membuka semua lemari dapur. Luhan tersenyum senang setelah menemukan sebungkus obat-obatan. Ia menutup lemari tempat obat tadi dan mengambil segelas air. Ia pun berniat kembali ke kamar Junmyeon.

Tapi dia mencium adanya bau menyengat. Entah itu bau apa. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Matanya menangkap sebuah pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Di lantai depan pintu itu terdapat noda hitam seperti bekas terbakar. Luhan penasaran. Ia mendekati pintu itu. Ia juga mencoba menarik gagang pintu itu. Awalnya macet. Tapi setelah mencoba untuk kedua kalinya, ia berhasil. Pintu pun terbuka. Bau menyengat pun semakin menyeruak. Ruangan itu gelap dan pengap. Luhan bisa merasakan hawa panas yang tak biasanya. Tangan Luhan meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah ketemu, ia menekannya.

Mata Luhan membelalak. Mulutnya juga terbuka. Bagaimana tidak, ia menemukan dua mayat utuh di hadapannya. Tapi ia tak dapat melihat wajah dari dua mayat itu, karena kebetulan wajah dua mayat itu tertunduk dan rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajah. Tapi Luhan mengenali salah satu bentuk rambut dari dua mayat tersebut. Luhan berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya. Langkahnya perlahan tapi pasti. Setelah Luhan tepat setengah meter di hadapan mereka, ia mengangkat mayat pemuda berambut keriting itu.

**PRANG!** Gelas yang tadi Luhan bawa jatuh dan pecah. Luhan tahu wajah mayat itu. Mayat itu Chanyeol. Luhan jadi penasaran siapa mayat di sebelah Chanyeol itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat mayat pemuda berambut hitam legam itu. Air mata Luhan mengalir deras dan mulut Luhan mengeluarkan isakan. Luhan mundur dua langkah. Luhan menutup mulutnya syok.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Byun... Cha-chanyeol... Hiks hiks.. Kutukan mawar itu... Hiks hiks hiks... Kim Junmyeon..."

Luhan membalikkan badan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Junmyeon berada di hadapannya sekarang dan...

**BRAK! **

Luhan pingsan setelah dipukul lehernya oleh Junmyeon dengan tongkat softball. Sementara Junmyeon tetap dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Ia kemudian mengambil bungkus obat di tangan Luhan, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Menutupnya dan mengunci ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Xi Luhan... Tapi mulutmu sudah kubungkam sampai aku dapat membunuh Zhang Yixing-mu.. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu, Yixing sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

Hai hai.. udah berapa minggu ini? Maaf ya lama. Tapi Ira udah pamit, kan? Nah ini kebetulan Ira libur soalnya ada kakak kelas 12 yang lagu USEK nih. Buat kakak kakak kelas 12 semangat ujiannya, ya! Dan ini tinggal satu chapter lagi.. Horeeee akhirnya.. Penasaran bakalan gimana endingnya? Hahaha, disesuaiin aja sama otak Ira. Tapi Insya Allah happy ending kok..

Ira nggak bosen buat kalian yang udah follow, favorite dan baca FF ini harus ketik review kalian di kolom di bawah. Gampang kok itu perkara! Review kalian sangat berarti buat Ira. Apalagi kritik yang membangun dari kalian..

Makanya, yang mau tahu kelanjutan nasib Yixing, Luhan sama Junmyeon ayo review! Satu review dapet bunga mawar (?) #eh #hahahaha

At least, mind to review?


	9. Chapter 8

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Luhan perlahan bangkit. Ia memegangi tengkuknya yang masih ngilu. Pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang.

Setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya, Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan berlari ke arah pintu itu. Ia berusaha membuka pintu itu. Terkunci. Luhan panik setengah mati. Ia berbalik badan. Ia hampir lupa bahwa sekitar satu meter di depannya ada mayat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan kembali berusaha membuka gagang pintu. Namun nihil. Pintu itu tidak terbuka. Tenaganya juga tak cukup untuk mendobrak pintu.

"Pintu sialan! Junmyeon sialan! Awas kau!"

Luhan memukul keras pintu itu. Kemudian ia mundur dua langkah dari pintu itu, lalu ia menatap dua mayat tak berdosa itu. Luhan menghampiri mayat Baekhyun.

Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun. Air mata Luhan mengalir deras. Matanya beralih ke mayat Chanyeol yang ada tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Luhan meraba-raba saku celananya, kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Sial.. Handphone-ku ada di Yixing!"

Luhan memandang pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

"Yixing.. Hanya kau yang dapat memecahkan masalah ini.. Selamatkan aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan... Patahkan kutukan mawar merah itu!"

.

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks hiks... Huweee Luhan gegee~~~"

Yixing menangis keras di pelukan Dio. Kai, Kris, Tao dan Sehun hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Terutama Sehun, dia juga sedang frustasi sekarang. Mereka semua berkumpul di kamar asrama Yixing. Seperti yang diketahui, Luhan hilang tanpa jejak. Luhan menghilang sejak hampir 24 jam yang lalu. Tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa, Xing?" tanya Kris.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak pamit padaku. Saat aku pulang setelah kencan dengan pacarku, hiks hiks dia sudah tak ada. Hiks hiks huweeee Luhan geee~~" Yixing menangis semakin keras.

Dio kembali mengelus punggung Yixing. "Cup cup cup Yixing hyung... Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama.."

"Sshhh ah! Kemana perginya gege sok tampan itu..." desis Sehun.

Kai memijat pelipisnya. Beberapa bulan ini menjadi bulan buruk bagi mereka. Mereka telah kehilangan Chanyeol, yang sampai sekarang juga belum ditemukan. Dan sekarang ditambah Luhan. Kris sudah menelepon polisi, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada satu anggota polisi yang datang ke kamar asrama Yixing.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang... Tapi mungkin hilangnya Luhan hyung ada kaitannya dengan sebab hilangnya Chanyeol hyung," Kai mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa hubungannya?" Kris mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalian tidak ingat? Luhan hyung pernah bilang ingin mencari Chanyeol. Dan dia tahu siapa orang yang dapat dimintai informasi. Anehnya dia tahu tapi Yixing hyung malah tidak tahu," jawab Kai.

Semuanya menatap Kai. Yixing menghentikan tangisnya dan ikut menatap Kai. Kai menaikkan bahunya. "Benar begitu kan? Masa' kalian tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Tapi siapa, Kai?" tanya Dio.

Kai kembali menaikkan bahu. Mereka kembali hanyut dalam keheningan. Sampai ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar asrama Yixing. Kris yang membukakan pintu. Orang yang mengetuk pintu itu ternyata dua orang aparat kepolisian dan satu orang di tengah dua polisi tadi.

"Annyeong haseyo, kami dari kepolisian sektor setempat. Mereka berdua Sersan Kim Moonkyu dan Sersan Jino. Saya adalah Kim Minseok, detektif yang ditugaskan oleh kepolisian untuk kasus ini," ujar polisi bernama Kim Minseok dan menunjukkan kartu tanda identitas dari kepolisian. "Apa anda... Kris Wu?"

"B-benar. Si-silahkan masuk," Kris mempersilahkan masuk ketiga aparat itu.

Minseok menatap teman-teman Kris itu datar. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris. "Kami mendapat laporan bahwa ada dua orang yang hilang, benar begitu Tuan Kris?"

"Benar. Akhir bulan lalu kami kehilangan teman kami bernama Park Chanyeol," Kris mengeluarkan dua foto. "Pemuda berambut keriting itu Park Chanyeol. Dan kami barusan juga kembali kehilangan Xi Luhan. Itu fotonya, pemuda bermata hazel itu," jelas Kris.

Minseok menatap foto Chanyeol, lalu Luhan. Agak terkejut memang karena Minseok pernah bertemu dengan Luhan sebelumnya. "Xi Luhan? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu,"

"Benarkah?" Yixing menyeka air matanya.

"Ya, yang aku ingat dia pernah salah kamar apartemen. Kebetulan apartemenku ada di Nam-street," ujar Minseok. "Ah tapi itu tidak penting, kok,"

"Apartemen? Nam-street? Bukannya itu juga apartemen Junmyeon hyung?" gumam Yixing.

"Yixing-ssi, aku akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Ini terkait kehilangan Luhan, dan siapa tahu juga hilangnya Luhan ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol," Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen.

Yixing menyeka air matanya. "Si-silahkan..."

"Apa Luhan pernah berkata sesuatu sebelum menghilang?"

"Tidak. Kami sempat berbincang di kamar ini sebelum sorenya aku pergi berkencan dengan pacarku. Itu saja," jawab Yixing.

"Yang lain?" Minseok menghentikan menulisnya.

"Yang lain..." Yixing tampak berpikir. Yixing menatap teman-temannya. Mereka tampak diam. Tapi Kai maju satu langkah. "Boleh aku menjawabnya, Minseok-ssi? Yang aku tahu saat kehilangan Chanyeol hyung, Luhan hyung sempat ingin mencari Chanyeol hyung dan ia tahu seseorang yang dapat dimintai informasi,"

Minseok tampak menyimak, lalu kembali berpikir. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang Luhan cari sampai salah kamar apartemen, ya?" Minseok tampak bergumam.

"Minseok-ssi, tadi kau bilang kau tinggal di apartemen di Nam-street? Lalu, kenapa Luhan-ge bisa salah kamar apartemen?" Yixing menginterupsi.

"Itu... Dia mencari seseorang. Kebetulan aku baru pindah kamar apartemen. Dan orang yang dia cari itu... Aduh, siapa ya?" Minseok berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kim Jun... Kim Jun... Kim Jun.. aduh aku lupa.."

"Jangan bilang itu Kim Junmyeon!" Yixing menyela.

"Ah! Iya itu! Kim Junmyeon! Kau mengenalnya, Yixing-ssi?"

"Dia pacarku! Tidak! Tidak mungkin Junmyeon hyung terlibat!" Yixing mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"T-tenang! Dia mungkin hanya tahu beberapa informasi! Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa pacarmu terlibat," Minseok berusaha menenangkan.

"Bagaimana... Kalau kita bertanya langsung pada Kim Junmyeon? Hanya dia yang tahu tentang keberadaan Luhan-ge," usul Tao.

"Ide bagus, Tao!" Dio menyetujui.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan beberapa polisi akan mengunjungi apartemennya. Dan kalian sebaiknya ikut denganku. Berjaga-jaga jika ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Junmyeon," Minseok mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada dua sersan tadi, lalu pergi dari kamar Yixing.

"Ayo, teman-teman.." Kris mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menyusul Minseok. Yang lainnya pun ikut.

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Minseok menyusuri lorong lantai lima apartemen. Ia memandang lagi foto Junmyeon. Wajahnya kelihatan familiar. Minseok kembali menatap jalan. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya. Dari wajahnya mirip dengan Junmyeon yang ada di foto. Minseok pun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Permisi.. Maaf apa kau yang bernama Kim Junmyeon?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Benar, aku Junmyeon. Kau siapa?"

"Saya Kim Minseok dari kepolisian sektor setempat... Saya.."

.

.

.

.

"...ehhh!"

Belum sempat Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya, Junmyeon sudah berlari menjauh. Minseok pun berinisiatif mengejarnya. Minseok kalah jauh dari Junmyeon karena Junmyeon lari begitu cepat. Saat Minseok hendak menyusul Junmyeon memasuki lift, sialnya pintu lift telah tertutup membawa Junmyeon ke lantai bawah.

Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia meraih walkie talkie yang ada di pinggangnya. "Minseok pada Sersan Jino, Minseok pada Sersan Jino. Kim Junmyeon melarikan diri menuju lobby. Tangkap dia! Ganti!"

Minseok memencet tombol lift berkali-kali karena kesal. Berharap Junmyeon berlari tak jauh dari sekitar sini.

.

ROSE

.

"Minseok pada Yixing, Minseok pada Yixing. Ganti!"

Yixing meraih walkie talkie-nya. "Ya! Disini Yixing!"

"Junmyeon melarikan diri. Aku curiga. Sebaiknya kau tetap di mobil dan jangan panik! Jika Junmyeon berada di dekatmu, segera kabari aku dan beritahu kemana arah perginya!" jelas Minseok dari seberang.

Yixing menelan ludahnya. "B-baik. Aku mengerti,"

Setelah walkie talkie itu tak bersuara lagi, Yixing mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia berada di dalam mobil milik Kris dan ia bersama Kris, Tao dan Sehun. Kai dan Dio berada di mobil milik Chen karena mobil Kris tidak cukup untuk menampung mereka berdua.

"Aku berpendapat bahwa dia dalang dari semua ini," ujar Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Jangan buat Yixing-ge makin frustasi!" Tao membentak Sehun. Sehun malah menaikkan bahu.

"Sstt! Jangan ribut terus, dasar kalian berdua! Yang penting kita terus mencari Kim Junmyeon karena dia yang tahu tentang Luhan!" Kris menenangkan dua orang yang paling muda itu.

Setelah agak lama menunggu di mobil, Yixing yang duduk di sebelah jendela pun melihat sosok Junmyeon di luar. Junmyeon mengenakan jaket berwarna cream dan topi gunung. Raut wajah Junmyeon cemas dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang sambil terus berjalan.

Yixing meraih walkie talkie-nya dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Di-disini Yixing.. A-aku melihat Junmyeon.. Di-dia.. berjalan ke arah pertigaan,"

Ada jawaban dari seberang. Kira-kira itu dari kepolisian. "Terima kasih, Yixing-ssi,"

Tak lama sirine polisi berbunyi dan membuat Junmyeon panik dan berlari. Kris pun memajukan perseneling dan menginjak gas untuk mengejar Junmyeon. Kris tak sendiri. Di belakangnya beberapa mobil polisi siap mengepung Junmyeon. Junmyeon terus berlari dan berusaha mengelabuhi polisi. Ia berlari menuju keramaian jalan dan sempat menabrak beberapa orang yang melintas.

Junmyeon pun mengelabuhi polisi dengan cara lewat stasiun bawah tanah tembus Daemon-street. Otomatis mobil-mobil itu akan berputar arah. Tapi Minseok dan yang lainnya tak habis akal. Mobil-mobil itu berpencar untuk mengepung Junmyeon. Yang lewat jalan depan adalah mobil Kris.

"Yixing, kau kan pacarnya! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu gerak-gerik mencurigakan pacarmu, sih?" Kris menggerutu.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang! Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan Luhan-ge bahkan Chanyeol?" Yixing mengelak.

"Dia yang paling tahu keberadaan mereka berdua!" Kris menginjak gas dan menambah kecepatan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Yixing-ge. Tapi sepertinya kau harus siap-siap jadi umpan," ujar Tao serius.

"Bukan saatnya untuk main-main, panda gosong!" bentak Yixing pada Tao.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk main-main, Ge! Ini serius! Yang bisa meminta penjelasan pada Kim Junmyeon hanya kau," jawab Tao.

Yixing menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran jok. Raut wajahnya merengut. Kris masih dengan wajah seriusnya menyetir mobil. Matanya menangkap sosok Junmyeon yang berusaha berlari di jalanan. "Yixing! Pinjam walkie talkie-nya sekarang! Cepat!"

Yixing memberikan walkie talkie-nya pada Kris. Kris mengambilnya. "Disini Kris! Aku menemukan Junmyeon! Cepat susul aku dan kepung dia!"

"Kris? Kau dimana?" Terdengar suara Minseok dari seberang.

"Daemon-street. Ah, ah! Dia berbelok ke kiri! Siapapun yang berada di dekatku segera kepung dia!" Kris berbicara layaknya polisi. Ia banting setir berbelok ke kiri. "Yixing, nanti kau tetap di mobil. Pinjam jaket Tao untuk menutup wajahmu dari Junmyeon. Jangan sampai Junmyeon tahu kalau kau ikut dalam pengepungan ini,"

Yixing bergidik ketakutan. Tak ada cara lain untuk mengelak. "B-baiklah.."

Sialnya, sekitar 500 meter dari belokan tadi terjadi macet. Kris memukul setirnya kesal. Tapi macet itu hanya sesaat, jadi jejak Junmyeon tak tertinggal jauh. Junmyeon masih berlari menghindari kejaran mobil polisi. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial baginya, karena 100 meter di depannya mobil polisi yang dinaiki Minseok melaju mengejarnya. Junmyeon kini tengah berada di pertigaan. Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang. Bertepatan berhentinya mobil milik Kris di depannya. Mobil-mobil polisi pun akhirnya datang tak lama setelah itu, membuat Junmyeon tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Tiarap! Kim Junmyeon diharap tiarap! Kau sudah dikepung!" Terdengar pemberitahuan dari salah satu speaker polisi.

Junmyeon berjongkok dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala. Terlihat ia menangis. "Jangan tangkap aku! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pacarku!"

Kris, Tao, dan Sehun keluar dari mobil. Disusul Minseok, Chen, Kai, Dio dan beberapa polisi yang mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Kenapa kau kabur saat aku belum sempat bertanya?" Minseok mengambil speaker polisi itu.

"Aku panik! Aku selalu panik bila bertemu dengan polisi atau semacamnya! Kumohon lepaskan aku, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pacarku!" Junmyeon memelas.

Yixing tak tega. Ia ingin keluar tapi ditahan oleh Kris. "Jangan keluar dulu! Aku tahu dia mencari alasan!"

"Kumohon.. Lepaskan aku.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pacarku.." Junmyeon menutup telinganya.

"Jawab kami dulu!" Minseok berjalan mendekati Junmyeon. "Kami takkan berbuat apa-apa padamu. Kami hanya ingin bertanya tentang keberadaan Xi Luhan dan Park Chanyeol.."

"Sudah mati!" Junmyeon berteriak spontan. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tercengang.

Kris maju mendekati Junmyeon. "Apa maksudmu sudah mati?"

"Park Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol sudah mati! Aku tidak tahu soal Luhan!"

Kris kaget setengah mati. Minseok diam menyimak. Sehun, Tao, Kai dan Dio menganga. Yixing menutup mulutnya syok. Kris mengangkat tubuh Junmyeon dan menarik kerah kemeja pemuda itu. "Kau bohong! Kau bohong! Cepat beritahu aku dimana mereka berdua!"

Bukan jawaban lisan yang diterima Kris, melainkan sebuah tinjuan di pipi kirinya. Minseok juga jadi korban tinjuan Junmyeon. Junmyeon berlari menerobos orang-orang yang mengepungnya. Beberapa tembakan mengarah ke pemuda berwajah malaikat itu, namun tak ada satu peluru pun yang mengenai Junmyeon. Junmyeon lolos.

Tao berlari menghampiri Kris. Yixing keluar dari mobil. Ia memandang kepergian Junmyeon.

"Ada apa dengan Junmyeon sebenarnya?" gumam Yixing.

Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Kris diikuti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Begini rencananya. Yixing akan meminta jawaban langsung ke Junmyeon tentang keberadaan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Kami sudah meminta pihak apartemen untuk memasang kamera pengintai di setiap sudut kamar apartemen Junmyeon. Sehingga kita bisa mengawasi dengan mudah," jelas Minseok pada Yixing, Kris, Dio dan Chen.

"... Yixing, jangan sampai Junmyeon tahu kalau kami mengawasi. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jika Junmyeon melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu, lambaikan tanganmu ke kamera dan kami akan menyelamatkanmu," lanjut Minseok.

"Sebentar! Kenapa hanya ada lima kamera? Bukannya ada tujuh?" Chen menginterupsi.

"Kami tidak memasang kamera di kamar mandi. Dan untuk satu kamera lagi... Entahlah. Ada satu ruangan yang terkunci rapat dan tak bisa dimasuki. Mungkin itu privasi dari Junmyeon," jawab Minseok seadanya.

"Kau sudah siap, Xing?" Kris menoleh ke arah Yixing.

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya. "Antara iya dan tidak,"

"Kau melakukan sebuah hal baik, hyung. Ini akan berjalan lancar," Dio menenangkan.

"Ah! Ah! Junmyeon sudah datang. Sebaiknya Yixing segera berangkat ke sana," Minseok mengamati layar komputer yang menampilkan Junmyeon sedang berlari menuju sofa ruang tamu. Yixing segera berangkat ke apartemen Junmyeon.

Minseok sekilas melihat Junmyeon sedang membuka dua kancing kemeja putihnya. Junmyeon juga kadang memijat kepalanya.

"Sedikit mencurigakan..." gumam Minseok.

.

ROSE

.

Yixing masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen Junmyeon. Sedikit takut. Detak jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Yixing menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Tak apa, Yixing. Tak akan ada apa-apa. Ini demi Luhan gege. Jia you! Fighting!"

Yixing memberanikan diri memencet bel apartemen itu. TING TONG! TING TONG! Awalnya tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tapi setelah Yixing memencet untuk yang kedua kalinya, akhirnya ada jawaban dari speaker.

"Siapa?" Itu suara Junmyeon.

"H-hai, Junmyeon hyung.. Ini aku, Yixing," jawab Yixing kikuk.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak kukunci,"

Yixing membuka kenop pintu apartemen. Benar, tidak dikunci. Yixing masuk ke dalam apartemen Junmyeon. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon hyung? K-kau dimana?"

Oke, Yixing mulai agak ketakutan. Ia berusaha menahannya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan dikunci. Refleks, Yixing menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Junmyeon yang bersandar di pintu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Junmyeon memakai kaos berkerah warna abu-abu yang dua kancing kerahnya telah terbuka. Ia juga memakai celana jeans.

Junmyeon tersenyum misterius pada Yixing. "Hai, Yixing sayang. Tumben ke apartemenku. Ada apa?"

"Eehh.. I-itu.." Yixing tergagap. "Apa...hyung sudah sehat? A-aku kesini untuk melihat keadaan Junmyeon hyung," Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau merindukanku,"

Junmyeon mendekat ke arah Yixing. Yixing mundur saat Junmyeon makin dekat padanya. Semakin mundur, semakin mundur sampai Yixing terpojok ke sudut dinding. Junmyeon tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan menempelkan tangan kirinya ke dinding untuk mengunci gerakan Yixing. Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing. Junmyeon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yixing. Ciuman hambar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yixing," ujar Junmyeon setelah melepas ciumannya.

Yixing berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Ah, baru sehari tidak ketemu.."

Junmyeon mengalihkan wajahnya menuju telinga Yixing. Diciumnya telinga itu, membuat Yixing merasa geli. "Aku rindu semua yang ada dalam dirimu.. Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Junmyeon tepat di telinga itu.

Belum sempat Yixing menjawabnya, Junmyeon sudah menggendong Yixing seperti menggendong karung beras dan membawa pemuda berlesung pipi itu memasuki kamar. Yixing meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun Junmyeon tak memperdulikannya. Dihempaskannya tubuh langsing Yixing di kasur dan Junmyeon langsung menindihnya.

"J-junmyeon hyung apa yang kau...mmmpphhh!"

Tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Yixing, Junmyeon langsung melumat bibir merah Yixing dengan kasar. Dicubitnya pinggang Yixing membuat Yixing berteriak dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Junmyeon leluasa mengelilingi langit-langit mulut Yixing dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Yixing berusaha mendorong Junmyeon tapi tak bisa. Tenaga Junmyeon terlalu kuat. Tangan Junmyeon sudah membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja denim Yixing.

Junmyeon melepas lumatan bibirnya dan beralih menjilati leher mulus Yixing, yang diketahui adalah daerah paling sensitif dari Yixing. Tangan kiri Junmyeon bebas menekan-nekan gundukan yang berada di antara selangkangan Yixing yang masih terbalut celana kain.

"Ahhh... J-junmyeon hyung.. He-hentikan... Aaahh ngghhh..."

.

ROSE

.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Kris menatap layar komputer itu tak percaya. Tak percaya melihat adegan yang dilakukan Yixing dan Junmyeon.

"T-tunggu dulu! Ini tidak ada dalam rencana! Se-seharusnya..." Minseok speechless ketika melihat Yixing yang 'dicoba untuk diperkosa' oleh Junmyeon. "Ha-harusnya Yixing..."

"Dia berusaha untuk basa-basi dahulu. Tapi ternyata jadi begini.." ujar Chen yang keep calm.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat keluar ruangan pengintai itu, tapi ditahan oleh Dio.

"Sabar, Kris hyung.. Kita tunggu saja," ujar Dio.

"Menunggu? Menunggu 'permainan inti' mereka? Tidak, Dio! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Kris membentak Dio.

"O'ow.. Teman-teman... Coba lihat ini..." Tiba-tiba Chen memanggil mereka berdua, ditambah Minseok.

Kris dan Dio menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen dengan sedotan minuman ice coffee latte masih di mulutnya. Chen mematung di tempatnya setelah melihat apa yang ada di layar komputer. Minseok membulatkan matanya. Begitu juga Dio dan Kris.

"Oh, tidak... Junmyeon..."

.

ROSE

.

"Aaaahhh ouuhh ja-jangan lakukannhh ituhh Ju-jun-myeonhh hyungghhh aaaahhhh"

Yixing meronta-ronta saat Junmyeon makin meremas gundukan 'miliknya'. Junmyeon juga mengalihkan bibirnya menuju dada Yixing. Yixing sudah hampir tak kuat menyingkirkan Junmyeon yang berada di atasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Junmyeon berbisik di telinganya.

"Ikuti saja apa kataku, sayang.. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan.."

Bibir Yixing kembali dilumat oleh Junmyeon. Resleting celana Yixing sudah diturunkan paksa oleh Junmyeon. Yixing terus meronta. Mata Yixing yang awalnya tertutup, dicobanya untuk dibuka. Ia melihat wajah Junmyeon yang penuh nafsu. Namun, ia terkejut ketika matanya melihat ada sebuah pisau tajam di tangan kanan Junmyeon dan siap untuk ditancapkan. Yixing melepaskan ciuman itu dan...

**SLAP!**

Yixing sudah berpaling dan mendorong Junmyeon menjauh. Pisau itu menancap di bantal. Yixing cepat-cepat bangkit dari kasur untuk menghindar dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon masih berada di kasur dalam keadaan tengkurap, namun perlahan bangkit. Yixing menaikkan resleting celananya dan sesekali mengusap lehernya yang hampir semuanya ada bercak berwarna merah keunguan.

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu kau mencoba untuk membunuhku kan, Junmyeon? Sekarang katakan! Dimana kau sembunyikan Luhan-ge?" Yixing menggeram.

Junmyeon tertawa renyah. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan menatap tajam Yixing. "Kau mau tahu dimana Luhan? Setidaknya kau bisa menghindari pisau ini,"

"Itu... Perkara mudah.." Yixing berlari keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Yixing berjalan mundur dari pintu. Pintu itu digedor-gedor oleh Junmyeon. Ia berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa barang tajam. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia berjalan perlahan menjauh dari dapur. Ada rasa takut dari dirinya. Sementara pintu kamar Junmyeon sebentar lagi akan berhasil dibuka.

**TOK TOK! DOK DOK DOK! DOK!**

Ada pintu lagi yang digedor-gedor dari dalam. Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Pintu coklat tua yang terkunci rapat. Ia menghampiri pintu itu sambil menoleh-noleh ketakutan.

"Tolong! Tolong! Siapapun diluar, aku tahu bukan hanya ada Junmyeon di apartemen ini.. Tolong aku.."

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. "Lu...Lu.. Luhan-ge?"

.

ROSE

.

"Lu-luhan..."

Semuanya memandang layar komputer itu tak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..." Chen mematung.

Minseok geram dan mengambil walkie talkie-nya. "Pasukan! Siaga di depan pintu apartemen nomer 117!"

"Kenapa secepat itu, Minseok-hyung?" Dio menatap Minseok.

Minseok meletakkan kembali walkie talkie-nya. "Penculik itu harus segera ditangkap.."

Minseok ingin keluar ruangan tapi ditahan Dio. Kris mematung di depan layar komputer itu. Air matanya tumpah "Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Dio dan Minseok menoleh ke arah Kris. Sarat mata mereka menandakan tanya. "Ada apa, Kris?"

"Ch-chanyeol..."

.

ROSE

.

"Luhan-ge! Luhan-ge kau baik-baik saja? Ah, syukurlah Tuhan aku menemukannya! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana, Luhan-ge!" Yixing mencoba menarik gagang pintu itu, tapi terkunci.

"Tak usah hiraukan aku! Yang penting kau harus patahkan kutukan Kim Junmyeon!" Luhan berseru dari dalam.

Yixing menghentikan kegiatan menarik gagang pintu itu. "Kutukan?"

"Pacarmu sedang dalam pengaruh kutukan! Aku tidak sendirian disini! Ada abu kremasi mayat korban yang dibunuh pacarmu! Dan..." Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Yixing menggedor-gedorkan pintu yang memisahkannya dari Luhan itu. "Dan apa, Luhan-ge? Kau tahu dimana Chanyeol?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya ketakutan. Takut kalau Yixing akan sedih dan menjadi lemah. "Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.._disini ada mayat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,_"

**BRAK!** Pintu kamar Junmyeon telah terbuka lebar dan tak lama Junmyeon keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah robek. Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dengan tatapan ngeri. Di hidung Junmyeon terdapat darah yang mengalir deras.

"...Yixing! Segera patahkan kutukan mawar merah itu!"

Suara Luhan terdengar samar dari dalam ruangan itu. Yixing masih memegang pisau dapur walaupun ia bersumpah ia tak mampu memegangnya lagi karena ketakutan. Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing, lalu perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kutukan... mawar merah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUED TO EPILOG

* * *

.

Hehe, maaf lama. Ira lagi ngeblank untuk beberapa hari ini. Ira sekilas liat reviewers, kok makin dikit? Nggak suka, ya? Atau cuma sekedar baca? Review dong. Janji, ya. Di chap ini harus review.

Review please..


	10. EPILOG

ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kutukan... mawar merah?"

Yixing mundur selagi Junmyeon makin mendekat padanya. Pisau yang ada di tangannya ia todongkan tepat di depan Junmyeon.

"Mundur! Mundur kau pembunuh!"

"Pembunuh?" Junmyeon memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. "Aku bukan pembunuh. Aku pacarmu. Aku Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing sayangku,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak percaya!" Yixing makin memajukan pisau itu hingga Junmyeon harus memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti.

Hening menerpa mereka. Hanya ada suara nafas Yixing yang terengah-engah. Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing yang sedang menodongkan pisau itu dengan lembut. Lalu perlahan ia menyingkirkan pisau itu dari tangan Yixing. Entah kenapa tangan Yixing begitu mudahnya menerima perlakuan Junmyeon. Pisau itu sekarang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tangan Yixing itupun ditarik oleh Junmyeon dan menghempaskan Yixing sang pemilik tangan itu ke dinding. Leher Yixing kembali digigit dan dilumat oleh Junmyeon dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aahhh ngghhh J-j-junmyeonhh tolonghh hen..ngghhh...tikanhhh"

Junmyeon tak menghiraukan Yixing yang meronta, malah ia menganggapnya sebagai desahan yang memabukkan. Tangan Junmyeon memelintir puting dada Yixing dengan gemas, membuat Yixing kembali berteriak. Diam-diam, Yixing mengeluarkan sebuah electric shock berkekuatan 2800 volt dari sakunya. Lalu...

.

**BZZZTTT! **

.

Electric shock itu sukses menyengat Junmyeon dan membuatnya ambruk tak berdaya. Yixing langsung mendekati pintu ruangan tempat disekapnya Luhan. Yixing menggedor-gedorkan pintu itu lagi.

"Lu-ge! Bagaimana caranya aku mematahkan kutukan itu?"

Tak lama, Luhan menjawab. "Kau harus mengatakan bahwa kau sangat mencintainya!"

"Mencintainya? Yang benar saja! Sekarang aku tahu kalau..."

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat sebelum..."

Yixing mulai emosi. "Sebelum apa Luhan-ge? Luhan-ge kalau ngomong jangan digantung begitu, dong!"

"...sebelum Junmyeon mati! Kalau kelopak bunga terakhir itu jatuh, kau dan Junmyeon akan mati!"

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Junmyeon sudah mulai bergerak-gerak, tanda akan bangkit. Yixing langsung menyengatnya lagi. Alhasil Junmyeon kembali pingsan dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Dimana letak bunga mawar itu, Luhan-ge?" Yixing berteriak dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Di kamarnya! K-kau mau apa dengan bunga itu, Xing?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Yixing tak menjawabnya. Ia malah berlari menuju kamar Junmyeon yang pintunya sudah ambruk itu. Yixing menoleh kesana-kemari mencari bunga mawar itu. Matanya kemudian menangkap vas bunga mawar yang ada di meja nakas dekat jendela. Ia perlahan mendekatinya. Kelopak bunganya tinggal satu, itupun sudah layu dan hampir jatuh.

.

Yixing termenung.

.

Yixing teringat akan pertama kali ia bertemu Junmyeon di minimarket, Junmyeon yang memberikan nomer teleponnya, ia yang gugup saat dirinya iseng menelepon Junmyeon malam-malam, sampai ia menyatakan cinta pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon saat itu baik. Sangat baik.

Ia memang tak menyangka bahwa Junmyeon seorang psikopat, dan itu disebabkan oleh kutukan bunga mawar. Aneh di logika memang. Tapi ini kenyataannya. Ia tahu bahwa Junmyeon menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya sejak awal berpacaran. Kemudian Yixing teringat oleh kata-kata Luhan yang acapkali sering melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan Junmyeon. Ternyata Luhan tahu bahwa Junmyeon adalah pembunuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan menyembunyikannya begitu saja.

Air mata pemuda cantik itu keluar. Tetesannya mengenai tangkai layu bunga mawar itu. Perasaan Yixing kini campur aduk. Yixing membayangkan wajah malaikat Junmyeon kini berubah menjadi wajah kesetanan. Ini bukan salah Junmyeon, tetapi...

.

**BRAK!**

.

Yixing refleks menoleh ke belakang saat pintu yang sudah ambruk itu diinjak oleh seseorang. Junmyeon. Junmyeon berpegangan pada dinding-dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Wajah Junmyeon memucat. Matanya juga mengisyaratkan bahwa ada rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Yixing terdiam dalam tangisnya.

"Akhirnya...saat-saat seperti ini...terjadi juga.." Junmyeon menyeringai. Ia perlahan mendekat ke arah Yixing.

"A-apalagi yang akan kau lakukan, Junmyeon hyung?" Yixing melangkah menghindar dari Junmyeon.

"Apalagi yang kulakukan selain mencoba membunuhmu?" Junmyeon masih dalam ekspresi misterius yang sama.

"Jangan coba-coba, Tuan Kim!" Yixing melempar guling dari kasur.

SET! Junmyeon langsung menangkap guling itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Yixing melempar bantal, tapi tak mengenai Junmyeon. Yixing berjalan kembali menuju meja nakas dekat jendela dan melempar ke arah Junmyeon apa yang ada di sana. Jam weker, asbak permen, kain taplak meja, dan sebagainya.

Kecuali vas bunga mawar itu.

"Myeon hyung! Sadarlah! Myeonnie hyung!" Yixing berteriak seraya melempar benda-benda tersebut.

"Sadar? Apanya yang sadar, Yixing sayang? Hm?" ujar Junmyeon.

"Apa kau tak merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Penderitaanmu!"

"Aku menderita kalau aku tidak segera membunuhmu,"

Setelah Junmyeon berkata demikian, Yixing diam. Diam dan menangis di depan meja nakas itu. Junmyeon menyeringai menang. Ia kemudian mendekati Yixing.

.

ROSE

.

"Oh tidak..." Chen tergagap.

"Yixing-hyung.." Dio menutup mulutnya shock.

Minseok menggeram. Kris kembali menangis. Ruangan pengintai itu kembali hening ketika mereka semua mengamati layar komputer itu. Khususnya hasil rekaman kamera pengintai di kamar pribadi Junmyeon.

"Sebenarnya, disatu sisi aku geram lihat tingkah Junmyeon, tapi disisi lain aku kasihan. Aku rasa kutukan itu benar-benar dirasakan olehnya," ujar Chen.

"Tapi kenapa harus Chanyeol, Baekhyun, bahkan... Yixing?" Kris menerka-nerka.

"Apa mungkin karena Junmyeon menyayangi mereka bertiga?" Dio menganalisa.

"Kenapa harus membunuh kalau dia mencintai mereka?" Chen menginterupsi.

**BRAK!**

Minseok menggebrak meja saking geramnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa basa-basi. Sontak ketiga pemuda itu saling bertatapan. Setelah itu mereka bertiga setuju untuk menyusul Minseok ke apartemen Junmyeon dengan harapan...

Semoga Yixing baik-baik saja.

.

ROSE

.

Tangis Yixing mulai mengeras. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Ia malah membiarkan Junmyeon makin mendekat padanya. Merasa dirinya menang, Junmyeon ambil langkah besar dan tangannya ia letakkan di pundak Yixing. Tangan itu kemudian semakin naik ke leher. Perlahan ditekannya leher itu dengan buku-buku jari Junmyeon. Tangan yang satunya tak mau ketinggalan. Jadilah kedua tangan itu mencekik leher Yixing. Yixing menarik nafasnya panjang. Junmyeon tertawa menang.

"Hehehe... teriaklah, sayang. Teriak saja sampai kau kehabisan nafasmu.." Begitu kata Junmyeon.

Yixing masih diam tanpa kata. Lehernya ia biarkan dicekik makin keras oleh Junmyeon. Yixing menatap mata Junmyeon dengan tatapan tak biasa. Kemudian ia menutup matanya. Cekikan di leher Yixing makin keras sampai Yixing terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku...tahu kalau...uhuk...ini b-bukan kau... Jun...uhuk..myeonhh.."

"Apa maksudmu, Yixing? Kau mau mencari alasan? Hm?" Junmyeon makin mengeraskan cekikannya.

Yixing berusaha untuk bicara. "Selama ini...a-aku selalu memandangmu dengan...pandangan yang berbinar... Dan..aku terobsesi untuk mengenal...uhuk uhuk...siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Junmyeon diam menyimak. Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dari awal...k-kau sudah...m-mengisyaratkanku... uhuk uhuk... untuk..lari darimu... Tapi aku..dengan naifnya tetap melanjutkan untuk...mengejarmu..."

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. Cekikan di leher Yixing melonggar. Terlihat darah kembali menetes di hidungnya.

"Kadang...cinta terlihat seperti sebuah obsesi...tapi...uhuk uhuk..sebenarnya bukan itu artinya..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yixing?" Junmyeon menggeram dan menekan kembali kedua tangannya. Alhasil Yixing kembali menjerit tertahan. "Aahhhkkk uhuk uhuk!"

"Kau tak perlu urusi urusanku! Tujuanku menjadikanmu pacarku adalah untuk membunuhmu!" lanjut Junmyeon.

"Itu...karena kutukan...kan? Seandainya...tak ada kutukan...apa kau tega...membunuh pacarmu sen..diri? Uhuk uhuk.." tanya Yixing. Nafasnya menipis.

"Diam kau!"

.

**PLAK!**

.

Yixing ditampar dengan keras dan membuatnya jatuh ke arah samping. Yixing mengambil nafas banyak. "Aku tahu... Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, kan? Benar begitu, kan? Hah..hah..hah..."

Junmyeon diam tak menjawab. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia membenarkan apa kata Yixing barusan. Junmyeon mengusap darah di hidungnya yang kembali mengalir deras. Yixing menatap mata Junmyeon dengan seksama. Tatapan menderita.

Yixing bangkit dan mendekati Junmyeon. "Myeon...aku tahu kau menderita sekarang. A-aku ingin membantumu untuk..."

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Jangan dekati aku! Aku hanya pembunuh!" Junmyeon menepis tangan Yixing dari pundaknya. Ia menangis.

"Kau mau mati konyol disini, hah?"

Bentakan Yixing membuat suasana hening. Hanya isakan Junmyeon yang terdengar. Junmyeon jatuh terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya. Air mata dan tetesan darah di hidungnya bercampur menjadi satu di lantai.

"Hanya aku, Junmyeon. Hanya aku yang dapat mematahkannya!" Yixing kembali membentak.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa!"

"Aku bisa!"

"Lebih baik kau diam! Kau tidak bisa!" Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing dengan tatapan tajam.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menyambar vas bunga mawar yang ada di meja nakas. Tangkainya hampir patah, tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh Yixing. Kelopak bunganya mulai menghitam. Junmyeon kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Yixing. Sorot matanya menandakan 'mengapa'.

"Kau tahu bunga ini? Bunga ini, sama dengan yang namanya cinta!" ujar Yixing bergetar.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dalam. Tapi pening di kepalanya kembali melanda. Ia meringis kesakitan. Meringis sampai ia menangis. "Ugh... hiks hiks..."

"Cinta dan mawar, memiliki persamaan! Mereka sama-sama indah, dan sama-sama disukai. Kau tahu arti duri dari mawar itu, hah? Jika kau menyentuhnya maka kau akan merasakan sakit dan terluka. Itulah resiko dari cinta! Jadi kau harus terima resikonya! Dan yang paling penting dari itu adalah...

.

.

.

_kau.. harus bisa mengambil rasa sakit itu dan kembali merasa kalau cinta itu indah pada waktunya!_"

.

.

Setelah Yixing berkata demikian, pening di kepala Junmyeon makin menyakitkan. Junmyeon sampai jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis keras. Hampir saja Yixing memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya karena kasihan melihat kondisi Junmyeon sekarang. Wajah tampan Junmyeon berubah memucat, darah di hidung Junmyeon mengalir deras, dan pening di kepalanya yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, setelah ia melihat kembali bunga mawar yang hampir jatuh itu, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

.

Demi kebaikan Junmyeon dan masa depannya.

.

"Kau itu polos, kau itu naif, kau itu sebenarnya lemah tapi kau tutupi dengan senyumanmu! Kau dikendalikan, Junmyeon. Kau dikendalikan oleh sugesti kutukan itu! Takkan ada orang yang tega membunuh orang ia cintai. Jujur, aku kecewa padamu saat tahu kalau kau menjadikanku pacarmu bertujuan untuk membunuhku. Tapi, aku masih tetap menolongmu. Karena apa?" Yixing menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Junmyeon menangis deras.

"...**Karena aku mencintaimu**.."

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon berdiri dan kembali mencekik leher Yixing. Junmyeon tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menangis deras. Tatapan matanya sarat akan kesedihan, seakan tak tega untuk membunuh kekasihnya sendiri walaupun itu adalah suatu keharusan. Melihat Junmyeon menangis, Yixing juga ikut menangis. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam vas bunga mawar itu bergetar. Kelopak bunga mawar itu hampir jatuh. Junmyeon mengeratkan tangannya untuk mencekik Yixing.

Tapi yang Yixing tahu dari tatapan mata Junmyeon adalah...tatapan itu seakan-akan berbicara "Tolong aku. Tolong aku.." Sehingga Yixing mantap untuk melanjutkan untuk menyadarkan Junmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang mengganggumu...hiks hiks.. Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... DENGARKAN AKU, JUNMYEON! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

.

_Dan kelopak bunga mawar terakhir itu jatuh._

.

Junmyeon menutup matanya dengan erat sebelum akhirnya ambruk dan langsung ditangkap oleh Yixing. Yixing mencoba untuk menyadarkan Junmyeon. "Junmyeon hyung... Junmyeon hyung bangun! Junmyeon hyung jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks hiks hiks Junmyeon hyung..."

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Pintu apartemen dibuka paksa oleh beberapa polisi. Di belakangnya ada Minseok, Dio, dan Kris. Mereka mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Luhan dan Yixing.

Minseok berlari ke arah dimana Luhan berada. Minseok berlari ke lorong arah menuju dapur. Ia menoleh-noleh ke sembarang arah. Setelah itu ia mendengar suara pintu yang digedor-gedor. Minseok langsung menoleh ke arah pintu coklat tua yang berada di sebelahnya. Minseok pun menghampiri pintu itu dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu itu, meyakinkan kalau ada orang disana. Setelah itu ia berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Satu kali tidak bisa. Dua kali juga tidak bisa. Tiga kali...

**BRAK!**

Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Luhan yang tengah jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat. Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang shock itu. Luhan sempat terkejut ketika melihat Minseok.

"K-kau.. bukannya..."

"Ya. Orang yang kau temui di apartemen nomor 225," Minseok menyela Luhan dan memapah tubuhnya.

Minseok terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Mayat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan dengan cepat menyela. "Nanti akan kuceritakan di kantor polisi. Lebih baik kau bawa mereka,"

Minseok diam, lalu mengiyakan saran Luhan. Ia memberikan kode pada anggota polisi yang ada dibelakangnya untuk membawa dua mayat itu. Minseok lalu membawa Luhan keluar.

Sementara itu, Dio mencari keberadan Yixing. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar pribadi Junmyeon. Terdengar jelas sekali raungan tangis dari Yixing. Itu membuat Dio mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar itu. Setelah sampai, Dio melihat Yixing sedang berusaha menyadarkan Junmyeon dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemahnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Yixing hyung!" Dio menghampiri Yixing.

Yixing segera menoleh ke arah Dio, sambil terus menangis. "Dio! Dio! Tolong Junmyeon, Dio! Tolong Junmyeon!"

"Iya, iya! Aku akan bantu!" Dio kemudian memanggil anggota polisi yang kebetulan ada di depan pintu kamar dan meminta bantuan.

Polisi itu mengiyakan dan langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga. Kemudian polisi itu menggendong Junmyeon dan membawanya keluar. Dio memeluk Yixing yang sedang menangis keras untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyung, ayo kita keluar," ajak Dio. Yixing mengangguk.

.

ROSE

.

Suasana di depan gedung apartemen sangat riuh. Beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulans ada di depan gedung itu. Ada tiga tim medis yang keluar dari gedung apartemen dengan membawa dua kantong mayat dan satu tandu yang membawa Junmyeon. Tandu yang membawa Junmyeon dimasukkan ke dalam satu ambulans. Sedangkan dua kantong mayat dimasukkan ke dalam satu ambulans lain. Banyak orang yang mengerumuni gedung apartemen karena ingin tahu ada apa.

Dio dan Yixing baru saja keluar dari gedung ditemani beberapa orang polisi. Yixing melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya di hadapannya. Orang itu bersama Minseok.

"Luhan-geee~~!" Yixing berlari ke arah orang itu dan memeluknya erat. Orang itu Luhan.

Luhan membalas pelukan Yixing. Mereka berpelukan sangat lama. Yixing menangis di sana. Luhan juga. Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Luhan-ge, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang naif ini. Aku tak mendengarkan laranganmu dan membuatmu jadi begini. A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau tau soal Junmyeon.. Aku...aku.." Yixing kembali menangis.

"Bukan salahmu. Bukan salahmu, Xing. Aku juga tidak menyalahkan Junmyeon. Tapi...yang penting kita semua selamat dan bisa mengungkap siapa Junmyeon sebenarnya," Luhan mengusap pipi Yixing dengan lembut. Lalu ia mencium pucuk kepala Yixing dengan sayang.

"Aku...aku tidak akan mencintai Junmyeon lagi, Luhan-ge,"

"Jangan! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Luhan menyela ucapan Yixing. "Kau yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kau juga yang telah mematahkan kutukan itu. Kau berhasil! Apa kau tega meninggalkannya yang tengah sekarat itu?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, Ge,"

Luhan mengusap kepala Yixing. "Aku tak akan melarang kau untuk mencintai Junmyeon atau siapapun yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta. Aku janji. Saat ini Junmyeon membutuhkanmu,"

Mereka pun kembali berpelukan. Sementara Sehun, Kris, Kai dan Chen menatap ambulans yang membawa mayat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu. Kris terlihat menangis. Sehun diam. Begitu pula Kai dan Chen. Kai mencoba menenangkan Kris yang menangis setelah tahu bahwa sepupunya itu telah terbunuh.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Maafkan aku..." gumam Kris.

"Kita kehilangan satu orang lagi," ujar Sehun.

Kai mengelus-elus pundak Kris. "Ambil sebagai pelajaran berharga, hyung,"

Kris menggangguk dan menyeka air matanya.

Munculnya perkara ini menjadi perbincangan hangat bagi seluruh penduduk. Bukan hanya di daerah Seoul saja, tapi sudah menyebar luas sampai ke pesisir. Masyarakat pesisir pun mulai tak mempercayai kutukan bunga mawar itu karena sudah dipatahkan. Keadaan pun mulai damai. Setelah Luhan dan Yixing mengutarakan keterangan tentang kasus itu di kepolisian dan beberapa pers, mereka dapat kuliah dan menyelesaikan skripsi mereka yang tertunda. Polisi belum menutup kasus ini karena Junmyeon masih belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya di ranjang rumah sakit.

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

_Sinar terang nan silau mengganggu pandangan seorang pemuda bermata kuaci ini. Perlahan pemuda ini menbuka kedua matanya. Ia terkejut ketika ia tengah berada di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat di sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan hembusan angin sejuk yang menemaninya. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan di benaknya. Dimanakah aku sekarang?_

_"Junmyeon-hyuuunnggg~~!"_

_Merasa ia dipanggil, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Tampak dua lelaki yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Jarak ia dan dua pemuda itu lumayan jauh. Pemuda bernama Junmyeon ini tahu siapa dua pemuda itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka masih hidup? Atau..._

_"Apa aku sudah mati...?" Junmyeon bergumam kecil._

_"Kesini, hyung!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sebelum kemudian hendak berlari._

_"He-hei! Tunggu!" _

_Baru saja hendak mengejar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Refleks ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika seseorang yang menahan tangannya itu adalah Kim Junmyeon di masa lalu. _

_"A-apalagi yang akan kau lakukan?" Junmyeon mundur dua langkah._

_Kim Junmyeon mengeluarkan setangkai mawar yang tak berkelopak. Hanya ada tangkai berduri dan daunnya saja. "Ini mawar yang kugunakan untuk membunuh diriku sendiri..."_

_Junmyeon mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Kim Junmyeon melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku tentang arti cinta sebenarnya. Jemput kekasihmu di sana. Ia menunggumu,"_

_"Kekasih?" Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang._

_Di sana terlihat sosok pemuda yang menghadap membelakanginya. Jarak pemuda itu sama jauhnya saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di sana. Tapi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tergantikan keberadaannya oleh pemuda berambut coklat terang itu. Junmyeon memicingkan matanya sejenak. Ia tak asing dengan postur langsing pemuda itu. _

_"A-apa aku harus menemui di..." Junmyeon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terkejut Kim Junmyeon dari masa lalu itu menghilang dari pandangannya. _

_Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pemuda itu lagi. Kebetulan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu ternyata..._

_"Yixing?" _

_Junmyeon tak salah lihat. Sosok Yixing di sana tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Junmyeon hyung..."_

_Junmyeon berlari menuju Yixing. Setelah hampir sampai, tiba-tiba sosok Yixing di sana memudar. Dan perlahan menghilang. Baru saja hampir menggapai tangan Yixing, Junmyeon harus menelan rasa pahit karena sosok Yixing menghilang. Junmyeon mencarinya kesana-kemari. Air mata Junmyeon keluar perlahan._

_"Yixing... Yixing aku mencintaimu... Yixing aku mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

**TUT TUT TUT TUT !**

Junmyeon perlahan membuka matanya. Sebuah cahaya lampu adalah pandangan pertamanya saat membuka mata. Ia baru sadar bahwa ada alat bantu pernafasan di hidung dan mulutnya. Ia tak bisa bangun sepenuhnya karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari ranjang.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster melihat bahwa Junmyeon sudah sadar walau belum sepenuhnya. "Dokter Lee! Dokter Lee! Pasien Kim Junmyeon sudah sadar,"

Salah seorang dari dua yang sedang bercakap-cakap tadi langsung menghampiri ranjang tempat tidur Junmyeon. Seorang yang diketahui adalah Dokter Lee segera mengecek keadaan Junmyeon mulai dari suhu tubuh sampai infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. "Suster Jung, lepaskan alat bantu pernafasannya!"

Junmyeon sempat bernafas terengah-engah setelah dilepas alat bantu pernafasannya. Ia lalu menatap Dokter Lee. "S-saya ada dimana?"

"Anda di rumah sakit, Junmyeon-ssi. Keadaan Anda drop saat kasus di Nam-street Apartment. Tapi, syukurlah Anda selamat," ujar Dokter Lee. "Tumor di otak Anda semakin memanjang. Anda harus segera dioperasi dan kemoterapi di Jepang,"

"K-kenapa...harus di Jepang?"

"Karena di sana lebih efektif proses pengoperasiannya. Dan pelaksaan kemoterapi bisa dilaksanakan di Korea, kalau Anda menghendakinya," jawab Dokter Lee.

Junmyeon diam. Berarti ia harus rela meninggalkan Yixing untuk sementara. Yixing pasti masih merasa terpukul atas kasus kemarin. Ia tak ingin membebani Yixing lagi. Mungkin inilah keputusan terbaik baginya agar menghindar untuk semenyara dari Yixing. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah. Saya mau operasi... Tapi, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal ini, Dokter Lee. Jangan sampai semua orang tahu," ucap Junmyeon dengan suara parau.

Dokter Lee tersenyum simpul. "Saya akan menjaga rahasia itu, Junmyeon-ssi,"

Perasaan lega terasa di hati Junmyeon. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu. "Maafkan aku, Yixing. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sementara. Aku tak mau jadi beban untukmu..."

.

ROSE

.

Sebuket bunga krisan diletakkan di depan sebuah batu nisan. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Byun Baekhyun. Lahir: 6 Mei 1992. Berpulang: 2 Mei 2010". Orang yang meletakkan buket bunga krisan itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Terlihatlah sosok cantik tapi juga tampan khas dari orang itu. Xi Luhan. Luhan mengelus-elus batu nisan itu.

"Byun, semuanya sudah berakhir. Yixing sudah mengungkap semuanya. Tapi..." Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. "Tapi...kalau aku boleh egois...aku masih ingin bersamamu. Bertiga dengan Yixing. Aku yakin Yixing juga menginginkannya..."

Luhan kemudian tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Tapi kau sudah bersama Chanyeol. Pujaan hatimu. Pria bertelinga aneh yang dulunya perusuh itu sudah bersamamu sekarang. Sebentar lagi kami lulus, Byun. Doakan kami di sidang penentuan, ya. Tidurlah dengan tenang,"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya di hamparan rumput alas makam Baekhyun. Kemudian berbalik badan dan pergi dari area pemakaman Baekhyun. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Bibi Park dan Kris di gerbang pemakaman. Luhan membungkuk hormat untuk menyapa Bibi Park. Dan bersalaman drngan Kris.

"Kris, mau ke makam Chanyeol?" Luhan berbasa-basi.

"Iya. Kau sendiri, habis dari makam Baekhyun? Mana Yixing" Kris menaikkan bahunya.

"Dia tidak ikut. Dia masih shock" ujar Luhan.

"Turut berduka, Luhan-ssi," ujar Bibi Park.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Park,"

"Sebaiknya kami masuk. Kami duluan," Kris membungkuk pada Luhan, begitu juga Bibi Park. Luhan hanya membalas dengan membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil.

Luhan menatap kepergian dua orang itu. Ia menatap ke langit sore yang cerah. Luhan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Akhirnya kasus ini telah berakhir. Maafkan aku, Byun. Aku tak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku juga, Chanyeol. Terima kasih untuk-Mu Tuhan, dan Yixing yang telah mematahkan kutukan itu... Dan Junmyeon..aku sudah memaafkanmu..."

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose. Jigeum nan areumdapgetjiman. Gakaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol. Nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose. Geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman. Gakkai halseurok neul dajige halgeol**_"

* * *

.

4 Tahun Kemudian

.

Seorang pemuda duduk di kursi taman dengan santai. Di pangkuannya terdapat berkas-berkas kasus baru. Pemuda itu memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja abu-abu dan celana kain serta sepatu hitam mengkilap. Di dada sebelah kirinya terdapat name tag bertuliskan Zhang Yixing. Ia sibuk membolak-balikkan berkas itu sesekali menebali tulisannya dengan sebuah stabilo.

"Melelahkan," gumamnya.

Ia menutup berkas itu dan menghirup udara segar yang baru saja diproduksi dari pohon-pohon hijau di dekatnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan di bangku taman di depannya. Si Laki-laki memberikan sebuket bunga mawar pada Si Perempuan. Si Perempuan sangat senang dan menerimanya. Si Perempuan iseng mengambil satu tangkai mawar dari buket itu, tapi tangannya tertusuk duri mawar itu hingga berdarah.

"Ouh, hati-hati Chaerin-ah! Duh, sampai berdarah, kan?" Si Laki-laki memeriksa jari telunjuk Si Perempuan yang berdarah itu. Kemudian mengulum jari telunjuk itu untuk mengisap darahnya.

"Mianhae, Jiyoung-ie.." ucap Si Perempuan merasa bersalah.

Yixing yang melihat peristiwa itu tiba-tiba merasa dejavu. Mawar, duri, dan rasa sakit. Ia tak asing dengan ketiga kata itu. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membereskan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari sana dengan kepala masih memikirkan hubungan dari ketiga kata itu. Terpintas satu orang di otaknya.

"Hyung..."

.

ROSE

.

Kring! Kring!

"Selamat da...eh, Yixing-ah!"

Suara lembut khas seorang Xi Luhan terdengar saat Yixing membuka pintu toko bunganya. Luhan bukan memakai celemek khas seorang florist, melainkan sebuah jas abu-abu dan kemeja berdasi.

"Lu-ge. Punya bunga mawar?" Yixing bertanya to the point.

"Apa yang tidak ada dari toko ini? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tumben mencari bunga. Biasanya mengajakku minum," ujar Luhan iseng.

"Kau tahu yang ada di pikiranku lah, Ge. Aku...hanya ingin bermain-main dengan bunga itu," Yixing menaikkan bahunya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Luhan membulatkan matanya dan mendekat ke arah Yixing. "Kau...bertemu dengan..."

"Kau tahu dia tiba-tiba menghilang, Xi Luhan gegeku tersayang,"

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Gege tahu sendiri kalau terakhir bertemu dengannya saat di apartemen itu,"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

Yixing tetap berdiri sembari menunggu Luhan yang berjalan ke belakang. Dan tak lama, Luhan kembali dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangannya. "Ini bunganya, Xing. Gratis untukmu. Awas ini kelopaknya gampang jatuh kalau kena angin,"

"Ah, Luhan-ge aku akan membayarnya," ujar Yixing sambil membuka tasnya.

Tapi Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Yixing dan berkata. "Aku yang memberikannya padamu. Ini juga sekaligus doaku agar kau bisa kembali bertemu dengan pemuda berwajah alibi itu,"

Yixing terpaku. Kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Luhan-ge,"

Yixing berbalik badan dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ketika ia menarik gagang pintu dan pintu itu terbuka, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan lagi. "Jangan panggil dia 'pemuda berwajah alibi' lagi, Lu-ge!"

"Terus, aku harus panggil dia apa? Psikopat tampan? Hehe," Luhan terkekeh.

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Terserah kau saja, Ge. Urus saja kantor psikiatermu! Aku tak peduli!" Ia kemudian keluar toko dan tak berbalik lagi.

Luhan tersenyum memandang kepergian Yixing. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja stan bunga mawar. Tersenyum getir memandang bunga cantik itu.

"Tak ada yang takut padamu lagi, wahai bunga mawar merah. Setidaknya, kaulah yang paling indah untuk menjadi duta pernyataan cinta bagi semua orang. Durimu berguna sebagai pelindung, bukan petaka. Bawa 'dia' pulang ke hadapan Yixing-ku. Aku tahu mereka saling membutuhkan,"

.

.

.

ROSE by Ira Putri

.

.

.

Yixing memandangi air yang mengalir tenang di Sungai Han itu. Rambut hitam legamnya bergoyang terbawa angin sepi-sepoi yang menemaninya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah tak tampak di ufuk barat. Penerangan diganti dengan lampu-lampu yang tergantung di tiang. Yixing kemudian memandang setangkai bunga mawar itu.

Yixing ingat kalau di tempat ia berdiri ini adalah tempat dimana ia menyatakan cinta pada Junmyeon, kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Tatapan sendu terlihat di mata coklat pemuda cantik ini. Yixing teringat akan senyum merekah Junmyeon, rambut yang lembut milik pemuda berwajah malaikat itu, dan wangi sweet rose yang baginya memabukkan pikirannya. Ia ingat itu. Bahkan ia ingat saat wajah kesetanan Junmyeon menakutinya saat kasus di apartemen dekat asramanya dulu.

"Hyung..."

Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Hyung kenapa kau menghilang? Hyung kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku tahu kalau kau belum mati. Kenapa kau menghindar dariku, hyung?"

Tiba-tiba langit mendung dan hujan turun rintik-rintik. Yixing memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bunga mawar itu di pagar semen pembatas daratan dengan Sungai Han yang luas itu. Ia mundur tiga langkah sejenak, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, seorang pemuda berambut blonde mengambil bunga mawar itu dan mengikuti Yixing.

.

ROSE

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Jalanan kota Seoul sepi penduduk. Hanya sedikit orang yang berlarian menghindari hujan. Hujan memang jarang terjadi di kota yang memiliki empat musim ini.

Yixing berdiri di sebuah halte bus untuk menunggu hujan reda. Jas hitamnya basah terkena hujan. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berdiri di sana. Yixing mendesah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menghangatkan diri. Di saat ia sedang menunggu, ada satu orang lagi yang datang untuk berlindung di halte itu. Yixing tak begitu memperhatikan orang itu, tapi yang jelas Yixing tahu bahwa orang yang baru saja datang itu memiliki rambut berwarna blonde. Mereka diam tanpa interaksi.

"Kenapa hujannya lama sekali?" Yixing mengeluh kesal.

"Tunggu saja sampai reda," ujar pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Yixing menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Wajah pemuda itu menunduk, dan sebagiannya tertutup masker. Yixing menatap pemuda itu lama, setelah itu berkata. "Baiklah.. Kuharap tidak terlalu lama,"

"Oh, ya? Apa ini punyamu?" Pemuda itu memengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar. Mawar milik Yixing yang ditinggalkan di Sungai Han.

"D-darimana kau tahu?" Yixing terbelalak.

"Aku menemukannya, lalu mengikutimu. Maaf. Ini kukembalikan," ujar pemuda itu.

Yixing merasa tak asing dengan suara pemuda ini. Tapi siapa? Yixing mengambil bunga itu dan menatap mata pemuda itu. Mata kuaci. Yixing mengenalnya. Perlahan, Yixing mendekat pada pemuda itu. "Aku...seperti mengenalmu.."

"Benarkah?" Mata pemuda membulat, menambah rasa penasaran Yixing memuncak.

"Bisakah kau...membuka maskermu?"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon,"

Setelah Yixing memohon seperti itu, pemuda itu diam sejenak. Lima detik kemudian ia angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang membukanya? Aku yakin, kau tahu aku dengan baik,"

Yixing mengiyakan dan perlahan mendekatkan tangannya ke masker pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Dengan hati-hati, Yixing menurunkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda itu. Yixing kenal hidung mancung pemuda ini. Dan ia sangat kenal dengan bibir merah muda pemuda ini. Yixing menatap keseluruhan wajah pemuda ini. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Junmyeon...hyung?"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Menatap Yixing dalam. "Zhang Yixing..."

"Tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin Junmyeon hyung. Junmyeon hyung sudah mati.." Yixing mundur untuk menghindari pemuda yang diketahui adalah Junmyeon itu. Yixing mundur sampai keluar halte dan tubuhnya terguyur hujan.

Junmyeon maju untuk mengajak Yixing kembali ke halte. "Yixing-ah, di sana hujan.. Kembali ke sini!"

"Junmyeon hyung sudah mati! Junmyeon hyung sudah mati!" Yixing makin memundurkan langkahnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, batin Junmyeon. Ia pun maju mendekati Yixing tak peduli bajunya basah kuyup terkena hujan. Junmyeon kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing untuk mendekat padanya. Setelah itu ditempelkannya bibir Yixing pada bibirnya. Ciuman rindu itupun menaungi mereka dibawah guyuran hujan. Junmyeon tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk melumat lembut bibir Yixing. Entah kenapa Yixing dengan mudahnya membuka bibirnya untuk dijelajahi isinya oleh Junmyeon. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan ditemani hujan yang deras. Setelah itu keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku belum mati, Yixing. Aku belum mati..." ujar Junmyeon setelah itu.

"Hyung..kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau hilang dariku? Hiks hiks.. kenapa hyung?" Tangis Yixing pecah

"Maaf, Yixing. Maafkan aku. Aku harus menjauh darimu sementara karena penyakitku. Aku tak mau kau terbebani dengan kehadiranku.."

"Sementara? Kau bilang sementara? Sudah empat tahun, hyung!" Yixing membentak.

"Aku tahu, Yixing. Aku tahu..." Junmyeon mulai menitikkan air mata. "Aku harus menyembuhkan kepalaku yang sakit ini. Dan itu tidak sebentar, Yixing.."

Yixing masih diam. Junmyeon mengelus pipi Yixing. "Aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Yixing. Karena kaulah cintaku, bunga mawarku. Terima kasih karena kau telah mematahkan kutukan itu. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu,"

"Hyung..."

Junmyeon tersenyum manis. Kemudian mengecup singkat bibir tebal Yixing. "Aku janji, Xing"

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu jadi begitu? Jelek tahu," Tiba-tiba Yixing berkata seperti itu.

Junmyeon memegang rambutnya yang berwarna blonde terang itu. "Oh, ini? Karena aku berencana mengagetkanmu dengan gaya rambutku seperti ini. Bagaimana? Berhasil, kan? Hehehehe,"

"Ahhh~ hyung itu jelek sekali~! Ganti!" Yixing menghentakkan kakinya ke trotoar yang basah itu.

"Tapi masih cinta, kan?"

"Uuhhh~" Yixing menggembungkan pipinya.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Hahaha, baiklah. Aku antar kau ke rumahmu. Jangan terlalu lama disini. Nanti kau sakit," Junmyeon melepaskan jaketnya dan melindungi kepalanya dan kepala Yixing. "Ayo, Xing!"

Yixing mengangguk dan memeluk erat Junmyeon dari samping. Mereka berdua itupun berlarian menembus derasnya hujan di kota Seoul itu. Mereka tertawa bersama yang tersamarkan dengan suara hujan itu. Mereka bahagia tanpa ada lagi gangguan dari orang lain maupun kutukan aneh itu.

.

.

.

_"Ayo foto! Ayo foto!"_

_Sebuah kamera dipasangkan di sebuah tiang penyangga. Di sana terlihat Kris, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Dio, Tao, Chen, Minseok, Yixing dan Junmyeon sedang merapikan diri. Terutama Kris, Luhan dan Yixing yang memakai atribut kewisudaan kelulusan mereka. Kai membetulkan posisi kamera agar tidak bergoyang. _

_"Akhirnya kita lulus, Ge!" Yixing tersenyum bahagia pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum._

_"Ayo, ini sudah siap! Ambil posisi!" Kai berseru senang sebelum kemudian berlari bergabung dengan teman-temannya. _

_Junmyeon berdiri di sebelah Yixing. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Tangan Junmyeon menggenggam erat tangan Yixing. Kai sudah berada di tengah teman-temannya. "Ayo katakan kimchi..."_

_"Hana, dul...set! Kimchii~~~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa~~~ Tekor juga nih otak habis nguras buat nyelesain FF ini dan sempat badmood gegara nilai rapot. Maaf ya kalau end chapter ini jelek tapi happy ending kan sesuai janji Ira. Responnya sangat positif sekali. Terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian para reviewers dan readers sekalian yang telah mendukung karya Ira yang satu ini. Ditunggu aja karya Ira yang selanjutnya. Terima kasih banyak!

.

Salam xoxo, Ira Putri.


End file.
